Noche Llena
by Iluvjessestjames
Summary: Nada vuelve a ser lo mismo si se ocultan un simple secreto. Jacob x Reneesme
1. Conflictos

**Noche Llena**

**Nota:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, a excepción de Chloe y el trama.

**Summary: **Nada vuelve a ser lo mismo si se ocultan un simple secreto. Jacob x Reneesme

* * *

- ¡¡Jakee!! - Chilló Nessie mientras corría escaleras bajo - ¡¡Tengo una idea grandiosa!!

- Claro amor. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira - Alzó su mano y la poso en mi mejilla. De inmediato, me vi a mi inconciente en una cama y a mi costado, Nessie observaba mi rostro con dulzura y nuestras manos entrelazadas. No comprendía nada, hasta que Nessie mostró otra imagen de ambos en un prado, a la luz de la luna y nos mirábamos con regocijo. Yo, desde mi punto de vista, observaba sus preciosos ojos color chocolate. Luego me mostró su punto de vista en el que me miraba y su mirada se detenía en _mis_ ojos color rojo... espera.. ¿Rojos?, ¡Rojos!. La duda, incomprensión, amargura e ira bañaron mi rostro. Nessie, al ver mi expresión abrió los ojos sorprendida, con una mirada llena de desilusión y soltó mi mano.

-¿Qué ocurre Jake?¿Es algo muy malo? - Preguntó preocupada -.

Yo no respondí. Solo intentaba suprimir la imagen de mis ojos color sangre, pero al recordarla la ira me dominaba y debía acabar con los temblores.

- ¡¿Jake?! - Intentó de nuevo, aun más preocupada al ver que yo no reaccionaba - ¿Estás bien?

Ya en un par de segundos, Edward y Bella se encontraban uno a cada lado de Nessie y me dirigían una mirada llena de rabia.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Exigió saber Bella, con un tono severo - ¿Qué te hizo este perro?

- Nada mamá. - Respondió Nessie – Es que, por lo visto, Jacob no quiere quedarse conmigo por el resto de la eternidad. - Agregó con tono mimado, intentando picarme -.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Edward ni abrió la boca ya que entendió al instante en el que se puso a escanear mis pensamientos y los de Nessie.

Nessie suspiró - Solo de pregunté de forma gráfica, si desea ser vampiro y quedó en shock - Le respondió como si fuera la cosa más natural.

- Por supuesto que lo asustarías si lo mostraras con ojos rojos, el no esta acostumbrado y es un licántropo ¿Qué esperabas? - Habló Edward, al fin. Pero..¿Qué asía?¿Me estaba defendiendo? - Sí - Agregó, respondiendo mis pensamientos -.

- Gracias - contesté -.

En ese momento en que abrí la boca, me di cuenta de que toda la tropa de chupasangres dirigía toda su atención a nosotros.

- ¡Pero papá! Yo a él lo quiero para siempre en mi vida - Replicó Nessie con el perfecto papel de niña malcriada -.

Edward me miró, queriendo decir que dejaba todo en mis manos ya que era mi decisión. De inmediato, todas las miradas se posaron en mi, esperando alguna respuesta.

- Pero..

- Pero ¿Qué? - Interrumpió - ¿Qué acaso ya no me amas?, y ¿Qué ocurrió con eso de la imprimación?¿Eh?

- Te amo y te amaré hasta que muera, eso no lo niego, sin embargo, no puedo ser un licántropo y un vampiro a la ves ¡No formo parte de Underworld!

- Pero está claro. Es obvio que serás solo vampiro - _''Serás solo vampiro'',_ esto último me dio nauseas -.

- ¡Exacto!, si fuera un vampiro no sería un licántropo. 100% vampiro, ¿Verdad?

- Si,... ¿Y?¿Acaso prefieres ser un licántropo a pasar la eternidad conmigo, tu enamorada? - Chilló tensa-.

- Cálmate. El punto es, que si soy un vampiro, no soy más un licántropo y no existe la imprimación.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa y lo refaccionó unos segundos.

- Tú me amarías igual - Replicó segura y arrogante - siempre me amaras y no lo puedes negar.

- Claro que no lo puedo negar .. ¡A causa de la imprimación!

- ¿Y qué? Ya me tienes y me amas, incluso me contemplas desde que nací. Paso cada segundo del día junto a ti ¿Y piensas que no me amarías si no fuera por la estupida imprimación? ¡Si incluso me conoces tanto como yo me conozco a mi!

- Supongo que eso creía ... - Contesté con tono bajo y me dirigí a la salida, caminando tranquilamente a un ritmo normal -.

- Jacob Black, vuelve aquí, ahora - Reaccionó severa -.

Yo no respondí y me largue.

Al salir de la casa, entré en fase y comencé a correr en cuatro patas, en dirección a mi casa.

- _¡¡Jakee!! ¡te estuve esperando la tarde entera!_ - La vocecita cantarina de Seth abrió lugar en mis pensamientos - _¡¡No me vas a creer!!_

- _¿Y ahora que ocurre?_

- _¡Ah llegado una nueva chica a La Plush!_

- _¿Y que con eso? ¿Porqué tan... eufórico, seth?_

- _¡¡¡No vas a creerlo!!!_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Adivina._

- _Seth, no ando de buen humor pa..._

No me dejó terminar y respondió - _¡¡¡Imprimé!!!_ -.

* * *

**Bueno gente liinda, aquí esta el primer cap de mi fic. De verdad, espero que de verdad les guste y que sigan leyendo!**

**Pliiiiiis, dejen reviws!!! Son un gran apoyo para seguir la historia y mientras más hallan, más rápido subiré los caps!! **

**Graaacias por leer !!!**


	2. Estrés

- _¡¡¡Imprimé!!!_

- _¿Qué, qué, cómo? ¿Así cómo así?_

- _Sipi !!_

- _¿Ella ya lo sabe?_

- _Nopi, pero desde que llegó e pasado con ella todo el día. Hace un rato que ya todos se enteraron, solo faltabas tu... Hablando de eso ¿Qué hacías? Te ves un poco... ''infeliz''_

- _Larga historia_ - No deseaba hablar del tema, así que solo le mostré una imagen en que Nessie y Bella estaban enfadadas, a mi con una expresión seria y entristecida y a todos los demás con una actitud amenazante o preocupada -.

_- Amm.. Ok, me hablas de eso después._

_- Sí, gracias... Cambiando el tema ¿Cómo se llama la chica?_

_- Chlooooooeeeee -_ Dijo su nombre lenta y babosamente _-._

_- Baboso,... - _Mascullé_ - ... En fin ¿Qué edad tiene?_

_- Tiene 14, pero es muy madura y simpática, te agradaría mucho_

_- ¿Porqué lo dices?_

_- Es que.. ¡Incluso a Leah le agradó!_

_- Wow.. ¡Leah!, jajaja. Bueno, suerte Seth._

_- Gracias Jake, y... espero que tu estés bien también._

_- Gracias._

Seth se marchó a su casa y yo ya estaba cerca de la mía así que salí de face y me fui caminando el resto del camino. Al llegar a casa, Billy me esperaba con la cena servida, pero no tenía ganas de comer, aun así me obligó. La cena transcurrió en silencio y Billy ya había notado mi desgano, por el cual no dudó en preguntar:

- ¿Y qué ocurre ahora, Jake?

- No lo se.. - Vacilé por unos segundos - Creo que,.. - No lo lograba decir - Nessie me gusta cada ves menos.

Billy dio un respingo.

- Pero ¿Qué todo esto no es imprimación?

- Claro, pero todo puede ocurrir cuando te imprimas de una semi vampira!

- Si, ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?

No quería contestar. Sabía que se iba a enojar, pero aun así debía hacerlo..

- Ella quería convertirme.

Billy dejó caer su tenedor y al verlo, note su cara llena de indignación.

- ¿¡Qué!?¡¡Ellos no pueden hacer eso!! Además romperían el tratado ¿A qué viene toda esta estupides?

- Según ella ''me quiere para el resto de la eternidad'', pero no acepté y terminamos discutiendo.

- ¿Cómo reaccionaron Bella y Edward ante todo esto?

- Bella la apoya, pero Edward intentó protegerme en una ocasión.

- Mira hijo, yo que tu, no me acerco en un buen tiempo para allá, ya que te podrían tomar por sorpresa. Si es que deseas verla, deja que ella te busque y asegúrate de estar acompañado y si puedes entra en face para protegerte.

- Por supuesto papá. Eso aré - Esta ves Billy estaba en lo cierto, me podrían tomar por sorpresa en cualquier momento -.

Terminé de cenar y me fui a dormir. No podía conciliar el sueño, mi mente, solo pensaba en Reneesme y me sentía tan nervioso que me dolía el estomago. Derepente llegaron las nauseas y obligatoriamente me debía levantar al baño. Cuando acabé me miré al espejo y me vi unas ojeras enormes. Esto me recordó cuando no dormía en los momentos en que Bella esperaba a Nessie... y me dio nostalgia. Nessie, tan sencilla y dulce como un caramelo pasó a ser una niña mimada, debido a la fortuna de su padre y lo consentida que era por se ''única en su especie''.

Decidí salir a correr. Esto siempre me mantenía distraído durante la noche ya que debía poner más atención por donde iba. Pero derrepente, la tensión cedió y me desmayé.

* * *

**Primero, parto diciendo, que realmente agradezco mucho a ..**

**- Chilli Black****  
****- ninnia depp****  
****- bobesponja15**

**Enserio muuuuchas gracias!!**

**..Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y vallan dejando muchos reviws :) ayudan a seguir !!**

**Psdt:**** Estoy días voy a subir caps. más rápido, debido a que estoy de vacaciones. ¡Leeaaan! :D**


	3. Traición

Decidí salir a correr. Esto siempre me mantenía distraído durante la noche ya que debía poner más atención por donde iba. Pero derrepente, la tensión cedió y me desmayé.

Desperté en el bosque, al lado de un lago. Seguía en estado de lobo y me dolía la cabeza. Me había quedado allí tirado la noche entera.. ¡Demonios!¿Qué pensará Billy?

- Hola dormilón - Saludó una vos femenina, la cual me hizo dar un respingo debido a la sorpresa -.

Aún estaba dormido, apenas podía voltear la cabeza y ponerme a gruñir.

- Hey, no te asustes. Soy yo - Ya me comencé a poner nervioso y de un salto me paré -.

Leah me miraba con una sonrisa pícara con su espalda apoyada en un pino a un par de metros de distancia de mí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó -.

Yo caminé adormilado hacia los arbustos y me puse los pantalones en cuanto me volví a transformar en humano.

- Estrés - Respondí. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar y menos con Leah -.

- Yo soy la que se deprime y se escapa por las noches al bosque. ¿Qué te ocurrió anoche?

- Problemas con Nessie. Al parecer el bosque es el único lugar para pensar en paz.

- Y si no te das cuenta, también para atraer vampiros. Peor aún, cuando te desmayas durante toda la noche.

- Da lo mismo, no me ocurrió nada.

- No deberías confiarte..

- No deberías meterte,.. es más.. ¿Porqué estás aquí?

- Paseaba por aquí en la noche y te encontré tirado..y.. - vaciló - m.. me quedé aquí por si te ocurría algo. Seth me contó lo que supo.

- ¿Enserio hiciste eso por mi? - Pregunté extrañado -.

- Mmm... sí, eres el que mejor me trata en la manada - Esbozó una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que aparecen de ves en cuando y se borran de inmediato -.

- Gracias - Le devolví la sonrisa -.

- Billy debe pensar que te comieron los vampiros..¿Vamos? - Oh! Billy!! Se me olvidaba.. ¡Debe pensar que me tomaron por sorpresa! -.

- Sí, claro, vamos rápido!! - Dije apresurado y Leah notó mi preocupación -.

Corrimos hasta su casa y la pasé a dejar (ya que se había portado muy bien conmigo) y luego corrí a lo que más pude hasta la entrada de mi casa. Antes de que abriera la puerta, Billy lo hizo y se encontraba muy enojado.

- ¡Jacob! ¡¡Niño tonto!!, ¡Qué no ves que me tenías preocupado! - Gritó, lo cual no era necesario ya que todo el que se encontraba fuera de su casa escuchó - ¡¿Dónde estuviste?!

- Cálmate Billy. Solo que en la noche no me pude dormir y salí a correr, pero me quede dormido y...

- ¡¿Acaso te quedaste dormido en el bosque?! - Interrumpió - ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! .. Los entupidos chupasangres te habrían tomado de inmediato - Agregó en un tono un poco más bajo -.

- Lo siento papá, estoy conciente,.. ¡pero no me ocurrió nada!

- Tuviste suerte - Masculló -.

- Lo siento.

Entré a la casa y me fui a tomar unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza. Luego de asaltar el refrigerador me fui a acostar ya que no había dormido nada en la noche. Antes, deje el despertador a las 5:30 PM para levantarme a esa hora, ya que Emily y Sam tenían ''una noticia importante'' que decirnos a todos, incluso a Leah. Y no podía faltar ya que le prometí a Quil y Paul ir a buscarlos para ir a casa de Sam.

Cuando desperté, fui directo a casa de Quil en mi auto y luego pasamos por Paul. El camino trascurrió en silencio absoluto y ambos notaron mi estado de ánimo.

Emily esperaba en la puerta, sentada en una banca.

- ¡Hola Chicos! Que bien que vinieron - Y esbozó una de sus calidas sonrisas -.

- Hola Emily... ¿Y Sam? - Preguntó Quil -.

- Está adentro, pasen.

Entramos dentro de la casa de madera. Pasamos al living y en el sillón se encontraban Seth, Sam, Embry, Jared y Leah. Pobre Leah. Enserio, ella me daba mucha lastima por todo lo que tenía que pasar y más encima, tener que estar en la misma casa que Sam y Emily comparten todos los días y para peor estar con ellos.

- De veras, muchas gracias por venir. Yo y Emily les queremos dar un anuncio muy importante - Comenzó Sam, al estar ya todos reunidos -.

- ¿Ahora? - Le preguntó Emily en un susurro, sorprendida -.

- Sí. Quiero que partamos celebrando esto - Le respondió igualmente en un susurro .Emily bajo la vista, ruborizada y a la ves angustiada -.

- Bueno, los e reunido para invitarlos a todos para.. - suspiró y se ruborizó - .. invitarlos a nuestra boda.

Todos quedaron en shock por la noticia, menos yo. Me quedé horrorizado al recordar que Leah se encontraba presente y de inmediato me di vuelta a mirarla,... lo más pelota ¡era que nadie la noto!... _imbesiles. _Por lo menos Emily se sintió mal, en cambio, a Sam ¡Ni se le arrugo la cara!

- ¿Es enserio? - Preguntó Embry, muy feliz por la pareja - ¡Te felicito, hermano!

- ¡¡Pues mucha suerte!! - Escuché decir a Jared, muy contento -.

- OH! ¿Puedo ser el padrino? - Pregunto Quil, muy animado por la idea -.

La habitación se llenó de estupidas preguntas y yo solo miraba a Leah. Aún no lograba comprender que Sam fuera tan_ hueco. _Me dí cuenta, que no era el único preocupado por Leah... por lo menos Seth estaba conciente de la imbecilidad que acabó de cometer Sam. Seth miraba a su hermana con angustia y se le acercó a consolarla en susurros. Leah no respondía.

- Bueno, bueno,.. Vamos a comer, ahí seguimos - Avisó Sam muy excitado y aún inconciente de su error -.

Me dirigí al comedor y tomé asiento. Todos ya estaban sentados menos Seth y Leah. Seth llegó un poco después pero Leah no.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y me sentía cada ves más nervioso porque Leah no volvía..¿Nervioso?¿¿Por Leah?? Talvez me estaba preocupando demasiado...

Sí, demasiado. Ya que en ese mismo me estaba retirando de la mesa para ''ir al baño''.

* * *

**OMG!  
GRACIAS! GRACIAS!! GRACIAS !!! Por los reviws!!!!!  
Agradezco especialmente a...**

**- Chilli Black**

**- akina-yami21 (bobsponja15)**

**- ISA**

**- zantril**

**- blanca miranda**

**- ninnia depp**

**Gracias a dios a las vacaciones!!! ¡Recen muuucho para que la porcina de fuerte y nos dejen una semanita más! jajaj..**

**Nos leemos, Bye!!**


	4. Consuelo

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y me sentía cada ves más nervioso porque Leah no volvía..¿Nervioso?¿¿Por Leah?? Talvez me estaba preocupando demasiado...

Sí, demasiado. Ya que en ese mismo momento me estaba retirando de la mesa para ''ir al baño''.

Me dirigí al baño y luego di la vuelta hasta la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Aunque todos celebraban y gritaban, jamás me escucharían.

Me metí dentro del bosque, ya que siempre la podías encontrar allí cuando se deprimía, o cuando se deprimía cualquiera .. _el bosque es el único lugar para pensar en paz_

Corrí entre los árboles y subí hasta un claro. No la encontré.

Descendí rápidamente hasta el río. No la encontré.

Y así fui, buscándola por cada metro cuadrado del bosque sin encontrarla. Tal vez no estaba en el bosque..

Al final, intenté hacer mi ultimo intento escalando el pino más alto que encontré y me posé en la copa. Mire hacia todos lados, pero aunque ella hubiese estado en el bosque no la hubiese podido localizar, ya que habían demasiados árboles que tapaban el camino. Seguí observando durante un rato más sin encontrar nada, hasta que noté que algo se movía entre los árboles. Y como supuse: Leah se iba a otro lado cada vez que me encontraba cerca de ella. Esta vez se encontraba en la primera rama de un grueso pino.

De inmediato, bajé del árbol en el que me encontraba y corrí pasando el pino en el que ella estaba (para que creyera que no la e visto) y me subí a las ramas de otro árbol. Fui saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar donde ella.

Leah dio un respingo al notar el movimiento del árbol. Se estaba parando para retirarse, pero yo caí de un salto detrás de ella y la abrasé para sujetarla y a la ves, consolarla.

- ¿Porqué haces esto? - susurró con la vos quebrada - Te doy lastima ¿Verdad?

- No

- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué? - _''¿No?''_ ¡Respuesta equivocada! -.

- No, es que .. Sí - contesté para enredarla y cambiar el tema -.

- No te entiendo - Dijo desanimada y se dejó caer, arrodillándose. Yo la seguía sujetándola -.

- Leah, él no te merece. No entiendo como puedes seguir llorando por un imbecil como él - Y la abrasé más fuerte -.

- ¿Porqué haces esto? - Preguntó de una forma, aún más baja que un susurro -.

- Porqué no te permito que pases el resto de tu vida, sufriendo por un estúpido mujeriego - Vacilé por un buen rato - Y... porqué... no me cabe en la cabeza, como tu puedes sufrir tanto y como los otros lo notan y no hacen nada.

No contestó, pero volteó su cuerpo y posó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, hasta que suspiro y levantó su cara y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, me miraron sin decir ni una palabra, solo me miraban. Miró cada centímetro de mi rostro y luego vaciló, mirando a la nada. Desenredó sus brazos de los mío y abrazó mi cuello, posando nuevamente su cabeza en mi pecho, evitando mi mirada.

- Gracias Jake - susurró muy bajo -.

- No te preocupes Lee - Sentí que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, oculto en mi pecho - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- No. Mí mamá se va a enojar... Prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

- Yo me quedaré todo el rato que desees, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, nos van a comenzar a buscar y Seth se va a preocupar mucho.

- Seth no hará nada, él sabe donde me encuentro y me dejará tranquila. Supongo que el sabe a qué te fuiste, ...pero ¿Habisaste a los demás?

- No, ese es el problema.. Hace ya una hora que supuestamente iba al baño - Leah rió - Me gusta que seas feliz - Agregué -.

- Me gusta que me consuelen.. - Eso realmente me dio pena. Nadie la consolaba nunca. Tal vez por eso se quedo pegada con el estúpido de Sam -.

- Leah ... - Vacilé, no estaba seguro de hacerlo -.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó al ver que no respondía -.

- Prometo que aré que olvides a Sam. - Vaciló un rato -.

- ¿Porqué lo haces? - La pregunta pudo haber sonado como una falta de respeto, pero esta vez solo era curiosidad -.

- Porqué nadie lo hace y ... - me costaba decirlo,.. Aunque no se porque, ya que quería decirlo ... Por Dios ¡que mente más enredada! - y.., porqué te quiero - sonreí -.

Me miró asombrada por haberlo dicho.

- Yo también y mucho. - y Sonrió con una gran y blanca sonrisa. Una de esas, que solo se veían cuando salía con Sam, la más preciosa sonrisa de La Plush, la que estuvo guardada tanto tiempo y ahora brillaba, la que me estaba dedicando a mí y era un millón de veces más preciosa que las otras que le dedicaba a Sam -.

Derrepente un sonido rápido en las ramas quebró el silencio del bosque. Ambos dimos un respingo y nos paramos. Yo comencé a mirar a todos lados.

- Traidor - Se escuchó decir con una aterciopelada vos a lo lejos - traidor, traidor, traidor.. - Cada vez se escuchaba más bajo debido al eco -.

Leah se asustó y yo la tomé de la muñeca. De inmediato algo helado golpeó mi mano, pero no alcancé a ver que era.

- ¡No la toques! - Chilló la vos, aun sin dejarse ver -.

* * *

**Grax por los reviws !!  
Da igual cuantos sean, me hacen feliz leer todos y cada uno, desde criticas a felicitaciones! :DD  
Me alegra y me encanta decir ...¡¡Esta es mi fic con mayor éxito!! yuupii !!**

**Las quiero mucho a todas!! especialmente a las que me siguen con sus reviws capitulo a capitulo y son muuy divertidas! :P**

**Bueno, hablando del capitulo... ¡Sí! Yo también me siento mal porqué Leah y Jake no se besaron!!! U.U pero o si no la fic iría muy rápido! Además Leah debe olvidar a Sam primero y deseaba dejar el beso para una mejor situación ^.^**


	5. Oportunidad

Leah se asustó y yo la tomé de la muñeca. De inmediato algo helado golpeó mi mano, pero no alcancé a ver que era.

- ¡No la toques! - Chilló la vos, aun sin dejarse ver -.

Solté a Leah y a los segundos se encontraba tirada en el suelo y yo seguía arriba del árbol. Reneesme la botó.

- ¡Corre! - Le grité a Leah -.

Me miró preocupada, pero en ese instante, Reneesme se paró al lado de ella, mirándome con pena.

- Nessie... - Dije muy bajo - Esto es entre tu y yo. Deja que se largue.

- M... - Se quedó vacilando - Pero tu no te vas hasta que acabemos de hablar ¿Lo prometes? - Respondió menos alterada de lo que imaginé -.

- si, está bien - Y me dejé caer de la rama del árbol -.

**LeahPOV**

- Gracias - Susurré muy bajo, apenas audible y me fui trotando por el bosque -.

No pensaba quedarme fuera de esto. Jacob me estuvo consolando toda la tarde y fue el único que me consoló en años. Debía volver y quedarme allí por si le ocurría algo.

Me subí al pino que se encontraba al lado mío y salté de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a un pino más alto y poder ver todo desde allí. Para mi suerte, este estaba bastante cerca y podía escuchar todo.

- ¿Qué ocurre con nosotros? - preguntó Reneesme, muy apenada - Estábamos de lo mejor..

- Si, hasta esa tarde. .. - vaciló - , es que no solo me molestó lo de convertirme, si no que te encontrabas con una actitud muy mimada..

- Lo sé, quería apoyo. Sin tí me siento sola..

- No podía darte apoyo, eso me extrañó mucho de tu parte..

- Lo sé, me desesperé.. - Ja, como si eso no fuera nada - Pero, .. - Vaciló - Jake, te amo, dime que sientes lo mismo,.. porfavor.

Jacob suspiró y se quedó en silencio. Nessie comenzó a llorar a mares y Jacob se le acercó y la abrazó muy fuerte.

- ¿No me quieres? - A Reneesme apenas se le entendían las palabras -.

- No digo que no, solo déjame un tiempo - Le susurró -.

Le sujetó el mentón y sus rostros se encontraban muy juntos. Derrepente Jacob paró y se separó un poco, pero Reneesme de un salto juntó sus labios con los de él. Al reaccionar, Jake se separó de ella bruscamente.

- Te acabo de decir que me dejes un tiempo - Dijo duramente -.

- Pero.. - suspiró - ah... Disculpa - ¡Al fin se pone a pensar!_ Ella_ besó a _él_..¡Ja!¿Qué creía?... Demonios, me estoy poniendo celosa ¬¬ -.

- Adiós - Se decidió Jake y se marchó -.

Reneesme no contestó y no ocurrió nada más. Decidí marcharme. No tenía idea donde ir, pero tal vez no era lo mejor quedarse cerca, para que Jake no sospechara. Así que caminé hasta el río y me quedé recostada a orillas del río. Ya no me sentía mal.. Y por lo menos Jake no me rompió el corazón, .. tal vez el sí me quiere. Pero.. ¿Me estaba enamorando?.. No, no me lo podía permitir ¡Él está imprimado!, pero rechazó a Reneesme... Mmm.. Tal vez deba decirle que escuché todo, aunque él pudo haber captado mi olor... En fin, creo que le debo preguntar...

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él, repentinamente e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -.

- Si, no me a ocurrido nada - Y es verdad, porque ni si quiera e llorado - ¿Y tú?

- Tú ya lo sabes - Ah, claro ¡se dio cuenta!... por lo menos, ahora todo es más fácil -.

Suspiré y sonreí picaronamente.

Jake se acercó mas donde yo estaba.

- ¿Sigues triste? - Susurró, mirándome a los ojos para verificar que yo no había llorado -.

- No lo creo - y sonreí -.

Vaciló por un rato.

- Sé que estas bien, pero también sé que podrías estar mejor - Se acercó más, con un movimiento lento. Yo comencé a dudar ya que no se detenía, pero era muy tarde, el me estaba besando. Sus dulces labios movían los míos tierna y dulcemente. Era un sensación que no experimentaba hace mucho, no el besar, si no sus sentimientos, como las mariposas en el estomago y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando el beso acabó yo sentí como mis pies llegaron a la tierra y me demoré en reaccionar.

- Es verdad, - Me susurró al oído - me siento mejor.

- Vamos - Dijo suavemente - , deben estar preocupados.

- Uff, más que preocupados ..

Volvimos a casa de mi _ex_, Sam, en un silencio no incomodo y con las manos juntas.

Tocamos la puerta y separamos nuestras manos. Seth, al abrirnos la puerta, me vio y sus ojos brillaron de alegría. No dudó en tirarse a abrasarme.. lo que odiaba, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

- Gracias - Susurró para ambos -.

- ¿A ocurrido algo en especial? - pregunté -.

- Mmm.. Cuando se dieron cuenta que Jake no volvía, notaron que tu tampoco estabas. Pero les dije que te dejaran en paz ¿Porqué volviste?

Miré al suelo, vacilando.

- No valía la pena llorar - y sonreí - Bueno, vamos - agregué -.

Llegué a al comedor, donde todos los chicos que comían como animales levantaron su vista al verme entrar. Yo me avergoncé mucho.. ¡Era raro que lo hiciera!.. creo que incluso me ruboricé.

* * *

**Holaa a todaas!****  
****Primero que nada, lo siento!, no pude aguantar a esperar e beso !!! Fue la ocasión perfecta ¿O no?.. Y palabras muuy liindas también ;)**

**También, últimamente tengo menos reviws... pooofiis!, yo sé cuantas personas han leído esta fic y de verdad me decepciona los pocos reviws que recibo después de todo el sacrificio de tener TODOS los días un nuevo cap.(ya que hasta ahora no e fallado) y siempre agradeciendo y respondiendo reviws... ****  
****De verdad, es increíble el número de personas que tengo registradas que han leído la fic, pero no se si les importa la fic ya que no hay reviws de su parte! ¡Por favor!, no es una gran sacrificio, pero si un gran favor para mí y para subir más caps. Te lo agradeceré, gracias :)**

**Hasta ahora, agradezco a..**

**- chilli black**

**- mari !**

**- Zoi**

**- akina-yami21**

**-- Agradezco de verdad a las que continuamente dejan sus reviws !! MUCHISISISISISISISISISIISISISISIIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!! :DDD****  
**** La fic es para ustedes!**


	6. Dudas

Desperté a las 10:30 de la mañana, me fui a duchar, me vestí y luego bajé a tomar desayuno con Seth-

- Hola enano - saludé -.

- Umm.. ya se te pasó el encanto - Masculló con medio pan de atún metido en la boc -.

- No me importa, solo no te atragantes ¿Sí?

Seth bufó.

- En fin, ¿Qué harás hoy? - Preguntó con un fin de tregua -.

- No creo que aré nada en especial..., ¿Y tu?

Suspiró

- Voy a contarle todo a Chloe - Pobre Seth ...¡Qué lata hacer todo eso!, la pobre chica no va a entender nada... jajaja, penoso - Debo decirle ahora, ya que Sam dijo que teníamos que ir ambos a la celebración de los 2 años cumplidos desde que se formó la manada.

- Ops, no tenía idea...¿Cuando será?

- Este viernes - Respondió con tono muy deprimido -.

- Seth, no te preocupes - Lo animé - Te aseguro que la imprimación es lo más fuerte que ella halla sentido.

- ¿Crees que lo tome muy mal? - preguntó sin poner atención a lo que le acababa de decir

- Mira, no se como se sentirá la imprimación, pero la manada entera se imprimó ¡Y míralos! - Afirmó con la cabeza y nos quedamos en silencio -Mmm... Seth... ¿Ya la besaste? - Pregunté para decir algo y cambiar el tema -.

Me miró sorprendido al tomarlo por sorpresa.

- No te metas - Musitó -.

Instantáneamente, exploté en carcajadas y lo abrasé.

- Jamás pensé en el día en que mi hermanito tendría novia - Dije burlándome - ¡Ja!¡Imagínate que diré en la boda!

- Leah, para.

- Nop - Y lo comencé a tirar de las mejillas. Esto del buen humor es muy útil para molestar a Seth -.

- Suficiente, Leaaah.

- Seth, soy tu hermana mayor ¿Creías que me iba a quedar callada?

- ¡Niños! ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó mamá bajando las escaleras, recién levantada y vestida con una bata -.

- ¡Seth tiene novia! - Grité antes de que él respondiera -.

**JacobPOV**

**Viernes:**_ Fiesta en La Plush_

- No me gusta que Paul mire de esa forma a mi hermana - Musité para que solo Embry y Jared pudieran escuchar -.

- Sí, pareciera que la quiere violar - Comentó Embry, riéndose -.

- Déjenlo en paz, solo se picaron porque comió más pizza que ustedes - Respondió Jared -.

Antes de que respondiera noté que llegaron Leah, Sue, Seth y .. ¿Chloe?, sí, al parecer esa era Chloe. Una chica de rasgos finos, piel palida, ojos azules y pelo dorado con ondas. Era linda y perfecta para Seth, se la merecía.

- Hola a todos, les presento a Chleor - Dijo Seth. La chica se sonrojó y todo el lugar se llenó de ''hola Chloe'', ''Un gusto conocerte'' o le preguntaban su apellido o su edad.

- ¿Te puedo decir Clo? - Preguntó Quil -.

- Mmm...Sí, aunque nadie me dice así, pero está bien - Contestó con su v ocesita delicada mientras sonreía tímidamente -.

La noche transcurrió normalmente. Yo rompí mi record y comí 13 pedasos de pizza, superando a Paul e imprecionando a todos, en especial a Chloe. Luego, le contaron a Chloe la historia de la tribu y todo lo básico, como la imprimación, los cambios en la transformación, etc..

- ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar, Chloe? - Preguntó el viejo Quil al terminar -.

Vaciló durante unos segundos, discutiendo con si misma si preguntar o no.

- Sí, es que ... si tu no eres un licántropo, pero quieres serlo y.. unirte a la manada y todo eso... ¿Cómo lo hacen para convertirlo?

Todos nos quedamos callados. La verdad, nadie tenía idea...

- ¿Porqué deseas saber? - Preguntó repentinamente Billy -.

- Curiosidad...

- Es algo más,.. ¿Verdad?

- Mmmm... - Vaciló - Sí. Es que,... me gustaría se un licántropo...

Todos quedamos en silencio al sorprendernos por su respuesta.

- ¿Seth?¿Tú savías algo de esto? - No noté a Seth durante toda la conversación. Él se hallaba muy cómodo en los pies de su imprimada -.

- La verdad, nop.

- Mmm... Mira Chloe,.. - Dijo Billy, vacilando mucho entre palabras - lo que ocurre es que, ... es secreto, por así decirlo.. solo el alfa save y pasa el secreto a su hijo cuando creé que morirá - Esto me dejó muy impresionado.. ¡Ni yo lo sabía!..¡Nadie lo sabía!. Aunque me gustaría que Chloe formara parte de la manada ya que me agrada y especialmente porque sería una buena compañía para Leah. Pero me sorprende lo que acababa de dice Billy.

* * *

**1º: I'm soooooo sorry! No subí cap ayer!!!..¡Colapso!¡Falta de tiempo!¡Carencia de imaginación! Enserio, lo siento muuuucho!!!!**

**2º: Sooooo much thanks por los reviws! ****¡Su autora está feliz de nuevo! Y pasará todas las estupidas clases escribiendo en su cuaderno !! Hablando de eso...¡Me deprimí por culpa del fin de las vacaciones! --.--**

**3º: Agradezco muchísimo los reviws.  
Si por casualidad se te echa a perder tu mouse ¡No llames al técnico!, tengo una solución mejor: Has click en ''reviw''. Mira la lista de gente (a la cual le agradezco muuuchoooo) que le a funcionado este truquito:**

**- KiKKi_101**

**- Mari !**

**- ana Black**

**- zoi**

**- Chilli Black**

**- TitaCL**

**- akina-yami21**

**- Blanca miranda**

**Muchaas graciias a todaas!**

**ACLARACIONES****:**

**- En los próximos días subiré los caps un poco más lento debido a las clases ¬¬ ¡Enserio, disculpeeen!**

**- También, quería aclarar, que Chloe es un personaje terciario, ni si quiera un personaje segundario. Y su relación con Seth no tiene gran importancia en la historia, solo que Chloe influye en el final de la historia.**

**_Psdt: _****_Más de una persona me a preguntado porqué digo que la historia es NessiexJake siendo que hay otras parejas, como SethxChloe y JakexLeah. Yo pienso que la fic, al tratarse de la relación de Jacob y Reneesme, es de estos personajes, sea buena o mala su relación. Por favor, si encuentran que realmente mi forma de pensar está mal , avísenmelo, ya que no llevo mucho tiempo en fanfic._**

**Muchas graaacias!**


	7. Confesión : Capitulo Extra

**Antes de comenzar, aviso que esto es como un pedacito ''extra'' de la historia. Es el momento en el que Seth le dice a Chloe que imprimó de ella.**

**Si no te interesa, puedes seguir con los próximos capítulos en cuanto los suba, ya que esto no es elemental en la historia, por lo que no influirá en tu lectura.**

* * *

**SethPOV**

Salí de mi casa y caminé despacio hacia la casa de Chloe. Solo debía cruzar la calle ya que era mi vecina. Toqué el timbre y un caballero de pelo blanco y ojos azules (su padre) abrió la puerta y sonrió al verme. Al parecer le agradaba. Según Chloe, el decía que era un buen chico y muy sano ya que era difícil que le agradara porque según ella sus padres son muy aprensivos y estrictos, por lo que ella creía imposible tener novio a sus 14 años de edad.

- Hola Seth ¿Buscas a Chloe? - Preguntó mi suegro muy contento de verme -.

- Sip, ¿Está?

- Claro, de inmediato la llamo. Si quieres pasa.

- No, no se preocupe, la espero aquí

- Como digas - Y entró a la casa y gritó comenzó a gritar a Chloe que bajara.

- Papá, estoy en un juego ¡Espera! - Gritó desde el segundo piso -.

- Chloe, ¡Seth te está esperando en la puerta!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porqué no lo dijiste?! - Y bajó las escaleras muy rápido hasta llegar a la puerta -.

- Hooola Seth - Saludó con una gran sonrisa blanca -.

- Hola Chloe, ¿Quieres salir?

- Mmm...¿Dónde? - Se sonrojó -.

- Donde tu quieras, te quiero decir algo - Luego esbocé una sonrisa para que no creyera que terminaríamos -.

- Ok... emm,...¿Te gustaría el bosque? Es un buen lugar para hablar.

- Si, por supuesto.

Caminamos juntos y tomados de la mano hacia el patio de mi casa, el cual se conectaba con el bosque por el patio trasero. Cuando ya estuvimos en un lugar fuera de vista de su padre le solté la mano y la tomé de la cintura acercándola más a mi y ella me abrazó.

Chloe me quería mucho, pero era tímida y me ponía nervioso asustarla con todo esto de licántropos y vampiros.

- ¿Ya? - Preguntó -.

- Ohh, si. Claro - Me comencé a poner nervioso, lo cual no era bueno -.

Nos sentamos mirándonos de frente en el tronco de un árbol volcado horizontalmente.

- Bueno .. - Dijo Chloe, una ves ya sentados mirándonos el uno al otro para que comenzara a hablar -.

Me quede vacilante sin contestar y mirando a la nada por un buen rato.

- ¿Seth? - Preguntó por mi nombre para llamar mi atención -.

- Mira, ... Esto es complicado para mí - Comencé, lentamente - Yo... - No podía continuar. Incliné la cabeza con el fin de no mirarla -.

- Tú...? - Repitió y puso su mano tibia en mi mejilla - ¿Qué ocurre Seth? - Preguntó triste - dijiste que no era nada malo - Agregó -.

- Supongo que no lo es. - Musité - No pienso terminar contigo - Aseguré, ya que me preocupara que se deprimiera antes -.

Me sentía demasiado confuso. No sabía si se asustaría y saldría corriendo y nunca más me quisiera ver o si pensaba que le tomaba el pelo y se enojara o si solo me encontrara un loco y me cortara.

- ¿Qué es tan difícil de decir? - Dijo mientras dejaba caer su mano a entrelazarse con la mía. La apreté muy fuerte, por si salía corriendo -.

Aún yo sin responder y sin querer mirarla. Repentinamente puso delicadamente sus dedos en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, con una alegría la cual no llegaba a sus ojos.

- Disculpa por ... tanto silencio, es que... me pone nervioso.

- Nunca te había visto triste. ¿De verdad es muy grabe? - La sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro -.

Retiré su mano que me sujetaba la barbilla, me presionaba mucho.

- Es difícil de explicar... - Me obligué a mirar la pena en sus ojos para impulsarme a decirlo - Soy un licántropo.

Ella sonrió. No gritó, ni se enojó, ni me creyó loco ¡Incluso no salió corriendo!... Ella _estaba riéndose._

- Lo sé y al fin lo dijiste - Le dije lo más inesperado que un novio le diría a su enamorada y ella me dijo lo más inesperado ante esto -.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Lo sabías?? - Pregunté confundido -.

- Si, me gusta mucho la mitología. Disculpa, nunca te lo dije.. creí que sería raro, pero al pasar más tiempo contigo noté la temperatura de tu piel y tu fuerza, etc.. Esperé a que tu me lo dijeras ya que no sabía como lo tomarías. De nuevo, disculpa. Aún así te quiero mucho y mucho más al saber que eres tan especial. Eres muy tierno conmigo, no te dejaría por nada en el mundo,... es como ... si te necesitara como los latidos de mi corazón y sonrió tímidamente -.

- Se llama imprimación - Contesté con una sonrisa picarona, perdido en sus ojos. Me sentía más feliz que nunca..¿Podrá ver que ni podía respirar? -.

- No lo conocía.. - Respondió dudosa - Que lindo,.. es decir .. ¿Que estaré contigo para siempre? - Sus ojos azules brillaron como el sol al decir esto -.

- Sí, por siempre y para siempre - susurré a su oído poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas y besándola suavemente en los labios -.

El beso duro bastante. Me sentía muy bien con Chloe. Con ella descubrí algo que para mí era imposible de ver, ni si quiera creía en la imprimación y este final feliz lo mejoraba todo. Increíble que pensé que sería peor, .. _si estaba con Chloe. Mi Chloe._

* * *

**Muchiiiisimaaas gracias por los benditos reviws!!**

**Dan realmente mucho ánimo para que dedique las clases a escribir y no poner atención.**

**Pronto seguiré con lo que respondió Billy a Chloe, nos leemos ! XAU!**


	8. Sorpresas

- Sí, es que ... si tu no eres un licántropo, pero quieres serlo y.. unirte a la manada y todo eso... ¿Cómo lo hacen para convertirlo?

Todos nos quedamos callados. La verdad, nadie tenía idea...

- ¿Porqué deseas saber? - Preguntó repentinamente Billy -.

- Curiosidad...

- Es algo más,.. ¿Verdad?

- Mmmm... - Vaciló - Sí. Es que,... me gustaría se un licántropo...

Todos quedamos en silencio al sorprendernos por su respuesta.

- ¿Seth?¿Tú sabías algo de esto? - No noté a Seth durante toda la conversación. Él se hallaba muy cómodo en los pies de su imprimada -.

- La verdad, nop.

- Mmm... Mira Chloe,.. - Dijo Billy, vacilando mucho entre palabras - lo que ocurre es que, ... es secreto, por así decirlo.. solo el alfa sabe y pasa el secreto a su hijo cuando creé que morirá - Esto me dejó muy impresionado.. ¡Ni yo lo sabía!..¡Nadie lo sabía!. Aunque me gustaría que Chloe formara parte de la manada ya que me agrada y especialmente porque sería una buena compañía para Leah. Pero me sorprende lo que acababa de dice Billy.

De inmediato, tomé a mi padre de el brazo. Él no se quejó. Caminamos bastante, hasta llegar a un lugar bastante lejos para que alguien lograra oír.

- Billy,..¿De adonde sacaste todas esas ...?

- No las saqué de ninguna parte - Interrumpió con voz seca -.

- Claro .. pues entonces, si era un secreto, ¡acabas de abrir la bocota! Ahora todos lo saben.

- No creo que sea tan importante si tiene un uso conciente. No es gran cosa que lo sepan, solo que no deben convertir a gente normal, así como así..., ellos... deben quererlo. - Hizo una pausa - Y... Solo yo lo se, porque no a sido necesario nunca. Tus amigos tampoco lo saben ya que jamás se a necesitado de esta magia.

- Mmm.. bueno, pero .. solo por curiosidad ¿Cómo puedes convertir en licántropo?

Billy lo dudó por un momento.

- Solo te lo diré si intentas no pensarlo, ni decirlo a todo el mundo ¿Vale?

- Si, obvio.

- Ok, te contaré lo que recuerdo, ya que esto jamás lo e usado: Se debe estar alejado de la ciudad, en campo o bosque, una zona natural. Debe ocurrir después o en la media noche y debe estar todo oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de la noche. Después de cumplir todas estos requisitos sobre el lugar, se debe decidir que es a voluntad propia de la persona. La persona, debe estar rodeada de lobos o si es solo uno, debe tocarlo, tenerlo cerca. Luego debe beber en el mismo lugar que lo debió haber echo un licántropo y después dejar su alma en paz al igual que la de los lobos, para que estas salgan de sus cuerpos y compartan su magia... - Las palabras iban seguidas hasta que no supo que más decir. Estaba tan metido en la historia que sentí un respingo cuando dejó de hablar -.

- ¿..y? - Pregunté, pidiendo más -.

- No hay más. El resto no lo recuerdo,... solo sé el procedimiento, pero no tengo noción de lo que ocurría después, ni de como se daba cuenta.

- No te preocupes pa. Gracias. - Dije con un sonrisa - Mejor volvamos antes que piensen que nos fuimos - Agregué -.

- Sí, vamos.

Caminamos de vuelta con un silencio no incomodo ya que ambos no teníamos nada especial que decir. Cuando llegamos las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, pero a los pocos segundos las retiraron para no incomodarnos.

La noche transcurrió normalmente, incluso Billy habló con Chloe. Chloe socializó mucho con todos y le agrado hasta a Paul.

Al día siguiente...

Desperté temprano y sin sueño. Me fui a bañar y luego bajé las escaleras a tomar desayuno. No encontré a Billy en la cocina así que comencé a oler su rastro hasta la sala principal, donde también comencé a sentir un aroma diferente.

Muy despacio y en silencio me dirigí a la sala principal..

- Disculpe por venir tan temprano - Dijo cortés mente la vos femenina - Es un tema.. ''personal'', por así decirlo. Pensé que usted sería la persona con más sabiedad para compartirlo.

- Claro que puedes confiar en mi, Chloe - Respondió Billy - ¿Es algo muy malo?

- No,.. es.. es bueno, supongo. - Suspiró y no habló por un par de segundos - Esto es mi secreto, mi identidad, por favor no lo comente a nadie, a menos que sea necesario.

- Por supuesto - Luego Billy vaciló por un par de segundos.. - Emm.. ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de ayer?

- Un poco... La verdad, solo quería saber eso por curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres ser uno?

- Sí - afirmó decidida. La expresión de Billy cambió. Lo tomó por sorpresa tal respuesta tan inesperada -.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Es enserio?? ¿Porqué? - Preguntó exaltado y sorprendido, no enojado -.

Chloe bajó su mirada al suelo y vacilo pensativa.. Después de un rato, logró decir lo que queríamos saber:

- Porque quiero ayudar ... - Musitó muy bajo - y... porque _soy una cazadora de vampiros -_ Susurró muy bajo -.

Quede atónito, no lo podía creer. Todo la conversación me tomó por sorpresa, pero esto incluso me dejo, inconcientemente, con la boca abierta.. ¿La tímida Chloe como una sangrienta cazadora de vampiros? ¡Increíble!

... Estaba tan metido en su conversación que el ruido de la ventana de la cocina cerrándose capto mi atención y me hizo volver a la realidad. Al darme cuenta de lo que ocurría, fui capas de percibir el dulce olor de alguien más. Mi mente se llenó de susto y sorpresa..... _Reneesme _estuvo aquí y escuchó **todo **el gran secreto de Chloe, sabía lo que ella era e incluso tenía escusa hasta para matarla.

Salí por la misma ventana por la que ella huyó y me transforme sin siquiera quitarme los pantalones. Corrí y corrí, pero ella tenía más ventaja que yo, debido a mi retraso.

En un segundo, de la nada, apareció una gran figura en frente mío que me obligó a detenerme en seco.

* * *

**Geentee! sii, lo se!, me e demorado más de lo habitual en subir este cap. pero las clases me tienen colapsada en tiempo y a veces, incluso, en ideas_ ¡Pero la fic seguirá si o si!_**

**Cambiando el tema... ¡Doy mis únicas gracias a Chilli Black! que me a seguido capitulo a capitulo en esta historia, y que junto a mi amiga Mari !, ambas fueron las únicas 2 que comentaron :'(  
Me da pena que tanto esfuerzo no de frutos.. ¡Por favor, cooperen con los reviws! No quiero llegar a rogar tanto ya que es mucho parloteo así que solo pediré al menos 5 reviws en este cap. ya que si no, significa que no aprecian mi historia y más vale no seguir ... ¬¬**

**Muchisisisisisisimas gracias, únicamente a mis 2 reviws D':  
Las quiero!, y espero que ustedes también a mi u.u**

**psdt: akina-yami21!!!, Niña!!, te extraño!!! XD**


	9. Información

En un segundo, de la nada, apareció una gran figura en frente mío que me obligó a detenerme en seco.

Emmett se acercó lentamente a mi. Yo caminé unos cuantos pasos más atrás y gruñí, pero en sus ojos no había rabia, si no, que estaban llenos de de cansancio(¿Un vampiro cansado?...¿Cómo lo hacía?) y tristeza.

- No vine a pelear - Advirtió -.

Mi pelaje estaba completamente erizado y mi pecho se estaba desgarrando con los gruñidos. No confiaba en el,..ahora.

- ¿Podemos hablar?, por favor,... calmados ¿Sí? - Me miró vacilante - Y... creo que tampoco tienes pantalones... huuy..mmmm... ¿Te podrías esconder detrás de ese arbusto?

Asentí. La verdad, debíamos hablar algo o entender lo que ocurre ya que nada se podría solucionar.

Corrí detrás de un arbusto y me transformé en un humano sin pantalones..

- Ok ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté con cara de poker -.

- Vengo a ponerte al día.

- ¿Es una broma?.. ¿No estas enfurecido conmigo como todos los demás?

- Nop. La verdad, no todos están molestos contigo.. - Respondió relajándose -.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cada uno esta de diferentes bandos: Yo y Jasper te apoyamos, nadie aguanta a Reneesme estos días.. está realmente intolerante - Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordarlo -. Rose, por otro lado, jamás te quiso,.. pero no aguanta a la chiquilla. Incluso creó que renunció a sus sueños de ser madre - Soltó una risita -. Mmmm... Alice. Ella está dividida y es a la única que Ness trata bien. Alice quiere a los 2.. ¿Savias que a ella nunca le caíste mal?. ... Bueno sigamos; Edward últimamente parece otra persona completamente diferente y Bella se encuentra en el mismo estado de Reneesme, por alguna razón que al parecer todos, menos Edward, Bella y Alice conocen ...No estoy seguro si Esme y Carlisle están al tanto...¡Oh! y hablando de ellos: Esme se la pasa encerrada en su habitación como niña pequeña, sollozando en soledad..Está vuelta loca. ¡Gracias a Dios Carlisle se encuentra trabajando todo el día!, pero desafortunadamente, llega a casa e inútilmente intenta ayudar en los problemas. Está exhausto...¡Anhela poder dormir!

- Y yo diciendo que mi vida es un asco …

- No te juzgo, Reneesme está horrible. Esta es la cuarta ves que salgo a cazar en esta semana

- Lo siento

- Sinceramente, dudo que todo este caos sea tu culpa... Bella y Edward lleban artos votos.

- ¿No sabes nada?

- Absolutamente nada. Es algo entre Bella y Edward, los cuales están tan delicados que más vale ni meterse. Alice debió haber visto algo, pero no nos ha querido decir..Ni a jasper, que está cada minuto del día torturándose con los sentimientos negros de todos.

- Cuanto lo siento...

- No te preocupes ''ex cuñadito''... De alguna forma va a terminar...

- Gracias... - Y le sonreí apenas -.

- Emm... - Se quedó vacilante por un rato - Creo que si me quedo aquí se van a dar cuenta de que huelo a chucho..

- Oops.. Sí..mmm..., no te preocupes, no serás es único - Emmett era ahora mi nuevo amigo, aunque me costara admitirlo - Bueno.. gracias, chao.

- Denada,..suerte.

- A ti igual..

Luego me trasformé en lobo, lo miré por ultima ves, y me fui trotando despacio entre los árboles. Me dispuse a volver a casa. No deseaba tener más problemas con vampiros y debía proteger a Chloe.

Sonaba increíble que hubieran problemas entre Bella y Edward.. _sanguijuela imbecil_... ¿Cómo se le ocurre convertir a Bella y luego ''tener problemas'' aun cuando yo mismo puede haber sido su hombre ideal?

- _Hey, Jake_ - Interrumpió la vocecita femenina _-, para de pelear contigo mismo, eso ya es cosa pasada ¿Sí? y me irritas._

- _Leah, son mis problemas, no te tienes porque meter_

_- ¡Ja! si, claro. Lo mismo decía yo y.._

- _Jeje!_ - La detuve sin dejarla terminar -_ ¿No era que lo habías superado?_

Leah se quedó en silencio sin contestar.

- _¿Le.._

- _No quiero hablar ahora_ - Sus palabras no me dejaron terminar y se quedaron flotando en mi cabeza, dejándome solo -.

La olía cerca, así que seguí su rastro subiendo un pequeño cerrito apartado de Forks. Nunca nadie venía allí y no era muy conocido.

Las partes más altas del cerro eran praderas y estaban iluminadas por los escasos rayos de sol que apenas alcanzaban a llegar en unos sectores.

Según mi nariz, aquí se encontraba Leah... Y acerté. Ella estaba sentada y apoyando su espalda en las gruesas raíces de un viejo árbol, mientras abrasaba sus piernas flectadas. Por lo visto, no se estaba escondiendo esta ves, pero tenía una mirada triste.

Me acerqué lentamente donde ella. Al estar a su lado, rosé su mejilla con mi pelo para consolarla y emití un ladrido ahogado en signo de que quería hablar ahora.

* * *

**Hola gente liindaa!!**

**Aquí les dejé un nuevo capitulo lo más pronto que pude :P**

**Increíble que lo halla subido en este fin de semana, ya que tengo como 3 pruebas y fanfic se bloqueo durante todo el fin de semana,.. más encima el otro compu se le murió en internet..¡Y e me aquí en el cp de mi papá! Muahahah se lo rapte! :)  
Pero todo por el increíble ánimo que me dan con sus reviws...**

**De verdad casi lloro!!!  
Es taaan reconfortante que dejen tantos reviws :3 !!!**

**Agradezco MUCHISIMO a todas:**

**- lalii.58**

**- Chilli Black**

**- akina-yami21**

**- Mari !**

**- ninnia depp**

**- linda**

**Pedí 5 y tengo 3 más !!! :DDD  
Soy una persona feliiis! jajaja...  
Bueno niñas, las quiero muchísimo!!!!, no se me vallan ..eh? Así que espero sus 5 reviws, por lo menos :P**

**Muchas gracias a todas!!,  
XAU ..nos leemos!!**


	10. Error

**Gente, antes de que lean este capitulo tengo que contarles sobre una gran duda que tengo: ¡No se de que lado están!, No se si son Team NessxJake o Team LeahxJake, así que les pediré el gran favor de que en sus reviws dejen su preferencia acerca de esto, para tenerlo en cuenta mientras escribo la fic..¿Pliis? **

**Muchaaas gracias a todas(os?) !!  
Espero los votooos!!!**

* * *

Según mi nariz, aquí se encontraba Leah... Y acerté. Ella estaba sentada y apoyando su espalda en las gruesas raíces de un viejo árbol, mientras abrasaba sus piernas flectadas. Por lo visto, no se estaba escondiendo esta ves, pero tenía una mirada triste.

Me acerqué lentamente donde ella. Al estar a su lado, rosé su mejilla con mi pelo para consolarla y emití un ladrido ahogado en signo de que quería hablar ahora.

- Pues transfórmate - Respondió de mal humor -.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me volteé para que viera mis patas sin un pantalón amarrado a ellas.

- Amm... ya veo.. - Se quedo pensando que hacer - ¿Si voy a buscar unos pantalones me demoraría mucho? ¿No? - Le respondí con un bufido -.. Ok, ok, yo me transformo - respondió con lata y masculló palabras incoherentes, la única que logré entender fue ''Soy la única que hace bien las cosas aquí''...._Ególatra,_ pensé. Aunque, realmente, ni me importaba -.

Se fue a esconder detrás de los árboles y a los segundos salió corriendo un fino lobito gris.

- _¿Y tus pantalones?_

- _Larga historia, después habrá tiempo, ahora explícame..¿Qué te ocurre ahora?_

- _¿Qué me va a ocurrir...? ¡Lo de siempre, Jacob!_ - Respondió como si no fuera gran cosa y evitó mi mirada posando su vista en una roca. Noté que evitaba decirme algo -.

Gemí. Tal vez sería muy arrogante recordarle lo de nosotros, pero no entiendo...¿Estoy enojado? ¿Porqué?, jamás me importó Leah hasta ahora..¿Porqué no lo supera y ya? y..¿Porqué evita lo del otro día..?

- _Sí,..lo se_ - Respondió a mis pensamientos (los cuales, desgraciadamente, oyó). Supuse que dejó la respuesta incompleta, pero no respondía y nuevamente no quería decírmelo todo -.

- _Eres mala_ - Mascullé. Ella realmente sabía a lo que me refería, sin embargo ni me prestó atención.. lo ignoraba -.

- _Sé que lo soy, pero tú no me puedes obligar a olvidar algo tan importante con un simple beso..._ – Al fin dijo todo lo que ocultaba, pero me enfureció.. Tal vez era mejor no saberlo..._Muy tarde_. - Disculpa - _Agregó al ver mi reacción_ -.

- _Y yo intentando consolarte..._ - Mascullé con repugnancia -.

No la dejé contestar y corrí por el bosque bloqueando sus palabras. Rompí mi marca huyendo de ella, aun cuando ella es más rápida corriendo que yo. ¿Porqué tenía que romper mis pantalones?, hubiera sido mucho más fácil para que no supiera lo que pensaba..

En fin, que ella tenga celos de quien sea, no significa que tiene derecho a hacerse la linda y luego cagarme... además, yo solo la consolé porque nadie lo hacía.. Simplemente me dio **pena**.

- _¡Oh! ¿Así que te di pena?¿Por eso me besaste?_ - Respondió Leah, logrando evitar mi bloqueo y más encima escuchando mis pensamientos -.

- _¡¡He!! No seas metiche!!... Además tu me usabas mientras intentaba ayudar. No cambiaste, eres la misma arpía boba_ - Respondí con rabia -.

No respondió y a los segundos dejé de sentir su presencia, ante esto aullé fuertemente.

¡Perfecto! Ahora Leah y Reneesme me odiaban. Soy el chico con peor suerte...

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos; nueva y sorpresivamente, comencé a sentir el dulce aroma de Reneesme y para mi suerte, se acercaba hacia mí. La observé llegar lentamente, con los ojos llorosos y el pelo desordenado. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de mí. Yo no me moví y la miré a los ojos, intentando descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones. La pelambre se me erizó inconcientemente y ella, al notarlo, rompió a sollozar y corrió a abrasarme fuertemente el cuello como si no quisiera dejarlo nunca.

- Disculpa, disculpa, Jake, lo siento mucho, disculpa - Repetía una y otra ves en susurros, ocultando su carita en mi pelo rojizo y mojándolo con sus lagrimas -.

Gemí dudoso. La verdad, no entendí lo que acababa de ocurrir,..¡Todo fue muy rápido!

- Jake, necesito hablar contigo de una ves, necesito tu apoyo...Dame solo un par de minutos - Rogó con vos quebrada - Toma - Agregó entregándome unos pantalones oscuros -.

Los cogí con mi boca y corrí tras unos árboles para ponérmelos.

Con pantalones puestos y todo, corrí lo más rápido que pude a acunarla en mis brazos. Ella se apegó rápidamente y sus brazos apretaron mi torso desnudo. No me quería dejar.

- ¿Qué nos ocurrió? - Susurré pensativa -.

- Fui yo, jake, mi vida es un desastre.

- Es raro.. todo ocurrió tan rápido... - Contesté vacilante - Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que hallas sido solo tú.

- Fui yo la tonta que se puso alterada.

- ¿Hay alguna razón para negarlo tanto? - Pregunté mientras la apartaba de mi para poner mis dedos en su barbilla y lograr que me mirarla -.

* * *

**Bueno, gente,... sobre el cap: desde ayer que intento poner el NessxJake que tanto e anhelado escribir ..¡Y aún no puedo! ...Creo que lo e escrito muy largo y tendrá que esperar hasta el cap 11  
Hablando sobre el capitulo 11:_ ¡¡AAAAhhh!!_ estoy emocinadicimaaaa!!! No e subido muchas fics y esta es la más larga que e escritooo!!! ¡Y al fin e llegado al capitulo 10! Wiiii :DD**

**Ok, volviendo al tema: ¿Porqué estoy tan emocionada por el próximo capitulo? ¡Porque se revelan muchos secretos! (..aun así no tantos como para revelar el ''gran final'') Espero que les guste y mas vale que no siga hablando porque se me va toda la bocaza cuando me emociono :P**

**Y como siempre..¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviws!!! ¡ Encuentro que e subido rápido los capítulos y eso que ando cargada de pruebas y tareas!  
Agradezco a:**

**- Chilli Black**

**- Jake fan**

**- DEVIAN**

**- Mari !**

**- ninnia depp**

**- zoi**

**- akina-yami21**

**¡Gracias a todas!,..esto de los 5 reviws x cap va muuuy bieen! ;D  
(ehh!, que siga así..PLIIIS :D)**


	11. Verdad

- ¿Qué nos ocurrió? - Susurré pensativo -.

- Fui yo, jake, mi vida es un desastre.

- Es raro.. todo ocurrió tan rápido... - Contesté vacilante - Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que hallas sido solo tú.

- Fui yo la tonta que se puso alterada.

- ¿Hay alguna razón para negarlo tanto? - Pregunté mientras la apartaba de mi para poner mis dedos en su barbilla y lograr que me mirarla -.

Se quedó pensativa mirando al infinito y evitando mi mirada.

- Sí - Respondió al fin - Estos últimos días me e comportado como una loca con todo el mundo. Me muestro insoportable con el fin de que me dejen sola ...

- !¿Qué?¡ ¡¿Porqué?! - Pregunté sorprendido de tal respuesta tan inesperada -.

- Porque no estoy de ánimo para nada. El estupido tema de mis padres me tiene deprimida - Nuevas lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos -.

- Emmett me comentó algo.. Para ser sinceros, no tiene idea de nada

- Nadie lo debería saber.. yo y tía Alice somos las únicas excepciones. Ella ve el futuro y yo vivo con ellos. Paso todo el día deprimida al estar presente en sus constantes peleas ¡Y lo peor es que se ocasionan por estupideces! - Se detuvo pensativa y luego continuó: - Mamá está muy alterada y papá es otra persona y se volvió súper bipolar. - Soltó un suspiro - Tía alice es la única que me comprende mejor que el resto, pero no ando de animo y e provocado que ''me odien'' con el fin de que me dejen en paz.

- ...Eso explica todo lo de la otra semana ...Si lo hubiera sabido - Mascullé -. En fin, ¿Porqué razón pelean tanto Edward y Bella? - Pregunté ignorando el pasado. No necesitábamos hablar de eso ahora -.

- No lo sé ... - En su expresión se notaba que le dolía recordarlo - eso es lo peor... Mamá y papá se gritan TODO el día, se gruñen como animales y apenas se ven durante el día. Papá esta como desaparecido.. ¡Apenas lo veo!- No aguantó más y fuertemente se tiró en mi pecho desnudo para que no la viera llorar - y lo peor - Agregó apenas - es que hay algo más malo de lo que veo y lo ocultan sabiendo de que sé más de la cuenta.

- ¿Porqué lo ocultan? - Pregunté inconcientemente, perdido en mis pensamientos. Luego la tomé en mis brazos e la senté en mis piernas sosteniendo su frágil espalda con un brazo -.

- No quieren ni dar más problemas, ni que nadie más se meta - Dijo sollozando mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho - .. Solo que no se dan cuenta de que ponen a la familia cada ves más irritada, deprimida y apartada... Como a mí.

- Lo siento - Musité con el fin de consolarla -.

- ¿Me quieres? - Preguntó repentinamente -.

- Sí.. y me siento tan feliz de que todo tenga una explicación - Por primera ves en muchos días, esbocé una de esas sonrisas que salen con la felicidad - .. Y, tengo una razón para seguir amándote - Agregué con un susurro en su oído -.

Antes de que me digiera siquiera una palabra, junté mis labios con los suyos. Ella sin pensarlo se empujó hacia a mi y amarró sus brazos en mi cuello. Fue un beso muy apasionado, muy un beso muy calido, un beso muy dulce,...**indescriptible**, un montón de emociones que no las podía identificar. Lo que sí sabía: _Era nuestro primer beso. _Todo el tiempo supimos que Edward y Bella jamás lo permitirían a sus 3 años de edad, pero aun así aparentaba física y psicológicamente 16 (ya que creció más rápido de lo previsto). Ahora yo la amaba y ella a mí. Sus ''papitos'' estarían muy ocupados gritándose o besándose, como sea, ¡ni me importaba! Y menos, si me querían matar después de esto..

_Nuestro primer beso _nos estaba dejando sin aire de tan largo que fue. Nessie separó su boca de la mía y luego se acercó a dejar un dulce ''besito'' en mis labios. Ambos sonreímos.

- Te amo mucho Jacob - Dijo con una sonrisita radiante, mientras despejaba el pelo de mi cara. Su cambio de humor fue notorio -.

- Yo también,.. pero no mucho...**demasiado **

Antes de que respondiera, ambos dimos un respingo al oir los fuertes y notorios pasos de ''una cosa'', mientras corría y arrancaba la tierra en cada paso.

* * *

**...¡No saben lo que me a costado subir este capitulo!**

**Pero bueno.., ahí estaba la razón de porqué Ness estaba taan quisquillosa :S  
Tengan en cuenta, que siempre las razones de porqué un personaje actúa tan extraño serán aclaradas en el desarrollo del capitulo :P **

**Y .... ¡¡Yupiii!! ya se van a revelar unos secretillos y unas tramitas más! Espero que les gusten!! :)**

**Como siempre, el tema de los reviws: ¡¡OMG!! ¡El capitulo anterior tubo _14 REVIWS_! ¡¡No lo podía creer!! No tienen idea cuanto se los agradezcooooo!!!:**

**- Virgrin**

**- CamyBlack**

**- jake fan**

**- LiiQanLu**

**- Mari !**

**- ninnia depp**

**- keké**

**- Alice Black**

**- Kiss_the_snow**

**- linda**

**- Akina-yami21**

**- Chilli Black**

**- zoi**

**Chilli Black!!!, grax x llamarte MI FAN :DDDD**

**¡Muuchas graaciaas!  
****Noos leemoos! XAUU!**


	12. Decisión

Antes de que respondiera, ambos dimos un respingo al oír los fuertes y notorios pasos de ''una cosa'', mientras corría y arrancaba la tierra en cada paso. No se tardó en llegar donde nosotros y dar un grave gruñido. Su pelambre oscura se encontraba completamente erizada y todos los dientes de su mandíbula relucían a la vista. Su hocico lo mantenía arrugado.

- Vete Sam. No está haciendo nada malo - Grité -.

Aulló y a lo lejos se escucho otro en modo de respuesta.

- Quédate aquí; yo te protegeré, no temas - Musité a Reneesme -.

Ella asistió y de inmediato entré en fase, haciendo pedazos mi pantalón_ (excelente..)_

- _¿Qué mierda te pasa?_ - Gruñí -.

- _Ea, ¡no me vengas a gruñir!_

- _¿Dónde esta la cosa, Sam?_ - Preguntó Jared, repentinamente -.

- _No se a movido de su posición... ¿Qué demonios va intenta?_

- _¿De qué chucha hablan?_ - Interrumpí desesperado -.

- _Un vampiro cruzó el límite y rompió el tratado. Está chupando como loco la vida de inocentes.. y lo rastreé por aquí_ - Explicó Sam -.

No respondí, pero por lo menos, al fin pude respirar.. ¡Creí que algo grave había pasado con Nessie! ..Pfff

Giré mi cabeza y me topé con sus ojos. Me miraba asustada y sin ninguna idea de lo que ocurría. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la cabeza con mi hocico, comunicándole que todo está bien. Ella me abrazó el cuello.

- _Vámonos_ - Indicó Sam -.

- _¿Dónde?_ - Consulté sin idea alguna -.

-_ ¿Eres idiota o tu hocico ye falla?_ - Molestó Paul -.

- _No es mi culpa..¡Todo está ocurriendo muy rápido!... Además, estuve muy ocupado con Reneesme. No tengo tiempo para andar oliendo todos lados como perro._

Ninguno respondió y comenzamos a correr por el espeso bosque ..

* * *

**Reneesme POV**

Jake se marchó y di un suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta que todo iba bien. Eso fue solo un tonto problema de manada, .... _nada más_. :)

Perfecto, el problema con Jacob estaba solucionado completamente (yupii!) ...pero no el _''anexo''_ por así decirle..

Comencé a caminar tranquilamente y sin prisa alguna por el bosque de La Push. Me sentía tan bien de estar feliz después de tanto tiempo, que incluso presté atención a cada árbol, hoja, rama e insecto .. No,..tal vez solo estaba evitando de forma inconciente lo que me esperaba,.. pero no me sentía nerviosa por la decisión

No demoré mucho en llegar a la playa. Subí hasta la vereda y de inmediato, me topé con la casita blanca de techo color chocolate. Di unos golpecitos a la puerta y Seth Clearwater me abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Ness! - Exclamó al verme - ¿Ya está todo bien?

- Sii! - Contesté animada -, de maravilla ¡No sabes cuanto te había extrañado!

- Yo igual.. ¿Quieres pasar?

- Sí, gracias. - Y me adentré a la casita de olor acogedor -.

- ¿Y a que se debe tu visita?

- Venía a ver a Leah - Contesté -.

Se quedó mirando al infinito, en medio de un estado de shock. No lo juzgo: ¿Quién no se podría así cuando vienes a visitar a la amante de tu novio?

- Emmm... voy a ver si baja. Espérame un minuto - Respondió vacilante -.

Seth subió las escaleras y yo me quedé de pie, esperando a Leah impacientemente... aunque dudaba que deseara hablar conmigo.  
_...Hasta que la curiosidad me llegó a oídos, los cuales desearon escuchar la conversación._

- ¿Vas a bajar? - Le preguntaba Seth -.

- Sí - Respondió desinteresada -.

- ¿De veras?

- Debo enfrentarlo de una vez... ¿Está de ánimo? - Consultó -.

- Sí - Se limitó a no contar cualquier otra cosa con el fin de no herirla -.

En pocos segundos, sentí a los 2 pares de pies bajar las escaleras...

Leah llevaba el pelo enmarañado y vestía simplemente. Su era mirada seria y hostil.

- Hola Leah - Saludé tímidamente -.

- ¿Podemos ir a otro lado a hablar? - Preguntó de inmediato -.

- Por supuesto

Salió rápidamente por la puerta y yo la seguí

- Adiós - Me despedí de Seth -.

Salimos de la propiedad y caminamos a un paso rápido por la vereda...

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó - .

- Conversar.. - Respondí serenamente.. Aunque por dentro me sentía nerviosa -.

- Parte ... - Me animó a comenzar.. -.

- Mmm.. Bien, antes que nada: Disculpa..

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque últimamente no me e comportado correctamente contigo, ni cuando fuiste un gran apoyo para Jacob mientras los abandoné.

Leah bufó.

* * *

**Ohh..! Les prometo que el próximo capito tendrá más acción ;)****  
****Y que lo subiré más pronto, ya que mientras escribía este sufrí un colapso XD**

**Muchiiiiisiiimas gracias por los reviws! No saben lo mucho que me animan a seguir :3****  
****Agradezco a..**

**- akina-yamy21**

**- CamiBlack**

**- LiiQanLu**

**- kekké**

**- Chilli Black**

**- Mari !**

**- Jakes fan**

**- LINDA**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡SIN USTEDES, LA FIC NO EXISTIRÍA!**


	13. Nuevo

- Porque últimamente no me e comportado correctamente contigo, ni cuando fuiste un gran apoyo para Jacob mientras los abandoné.

Leah bufó.

**- **Increíble - Musitó - ¿Cómo no te molesta?

- De echo, si me molesta.. Pero no es tu culpa, él te llegó a amar.. y tú lo seguiste, fue instinto.

- Eso suena como ofensa - Dijo en un mascullido que creí entender - ¿A qué viene todo esto? - Me preguntó con firmeza -.

- Porque quiero madurar. Quiero una tregua.

- ¿Es enserio? - Preguntó incrédula -.

- No me siento incomoda al estar en malas con alguien - Y le sonreí amablemente -.

- Mmmm... - Supuse que estaba pensando algo así como ''Ha! ¿Me dices a mí? ¡Yo ya me acostumbré!'', o algo por el estilo -.

- Lo siento - Musite -.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí, .. es que.. - Tartamudeé. Esta era la peor parte e intentaba decirlo de la forma menos orgullosa - ...amm.. Disculpa, pero no quiero que lo tomes tan a mal.. - Admití -.

- No te preocupes - Me animó -.

Dí un suspiro nervioso y proseguí:

- Te respeto, también te aprecio, pero quiero que tengas claro que Jacob... es mi novio - Escupí al fin, avergonzada -.

Ella me quedó mirando con la expresión inexpresiva _[NA: xD] _... Pobre Leah ¡Jamás a tenido un hombre de verdad en su vida! ooh, ¡Y justo ahora me tenia que venir a dar cuenta! :'(

- Claro.. él siempre a sido tuyo - Contestó sin resentimiento. Sinceramente, admiro mucho a Leah.. es una persona tan fuerte y firme.. ¡Jamás podría llegar a ser así!

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti a cambio? - Pregunté con el fin de opacar al remordimiento que me invadía por culpa de la estupidez que anterior mente dije -.

- La verdad,.. Sí

- Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa - _Menos los de Jake_, le hubiese dicho si no estuviera en esta horrible situación -.

- Perfecto: No abras la boca con lo de Chloe.

- ¿Solo eso? - Pregunté vacilante -.

- Sí ... Sue y Seth son lo único que me queda. Sue ya perdió a Harry y Seth tiene a Chloe... No quiero que sufra por amor, como a mí me pasó - _¡Qué corazón tan grande para tan poco amor!_ -.

- Por supuesto - Le dí la mano y ella me devolvió el apretón, representando nuestra ''tregua'' -.

- También.. tú puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees - Musitó vacilante -.

- ¿Es enserio? ¡Gracias!, pero la verdad, te e echo demasiado daño como para además pedirte algo - Dije arrepentida -.

- Nunca está de más - Dijo con una sonrisa picarona -.

* * *

Volvía a casa con despreocupación. También, me sentía orgullosa y madura de mi misma al lograr superarme, y muy feliz de que yo y Leah seamos amigas.

Llegué a la casita refugiada en el bosque. No quise anunciar mi llegada debido al silencio que había dentro.. Hasta que el crujir de las maderas de la pieza de mi padres captó mi atención. Me dirigí con pasos inaudibles hasta a donde provenía el sonido .... y deseé que mi vista me halla mentido ¡Edward besaba como loco a una vampira!

- AaAaAaAaAhHhH !!! - No pude aguantar chillar un grito ahogado -.

Papá se volteó rápidamente. Su cara estaba espantada y supuse que no se había percatado de mi llegada.

Luego, todo comenzó a ocurrir demasiado rápido, apenas lo pude procesar: Hasta el momento, solo había notada un dolor que recorría mi espalda y que me izo soltar un gemido de dolor. Después, me di cuenta que de textura fría y dura se aferraba a mi boca fuertemente, haciéndome sentir más dolor. Cuando al fin, pude aclarar mi mente al 100%, lo primer que vi fueron unos finos ojos color carmesí que daban un aspecto felino y me hicieron soltar un jadeo. Su piel era muy pálida, rasgos finísimos, delicados y perfectos. Su pelo era bastante llamativo: Era ondulado y su color rubio ceniza, daba la impresión de que su pelo fuera blanco. Era preciosamente aterradora.

- DEJALA EN PAZ, SARAH - Gruñó Edward -.

''Sarah'', entrecerró los ojos con malicia y se apartó solo unos centímetros. Su mirada seguía fija en mi.

* * *

**O no que la espera a valido la pena ?? ^-^****  
****Y si crees que no, espera a ver los próximos capítulos! **

**Gracias por los revis!! jaja, me emocioné con los apoyos que me dieron, gracias a ustedes me a ido excelente ;)****  
****Aquí agradezco _MUCHIIISIMO_, a..**

**- Chilli Black**

**- ****LiiQanLu**

**- CamyBlack**

**- Angie**

**- Mari !**

**- Linda**

**- akina-yami21**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! SON EL CORAZÓN DE LA FIC ;D**


	14. Rapto

- DEJALA EN PAZ, SARAH - Gruñó Edward -.

''Sarah'', entrecerró los ojos con malicia y se apartó solo unos centímetros. Su mirada seguía fija en mi.

- NO LA TOQUES - Le gritó más fuerte, Edward -.

La vampira soltó un gruñido mostrando su desacuerdo.

- No va a decir nada - Dijo Edward, intentando calmarla -.

Sarah no le prestaba atención.

Sin darme cuenta, ella me lanzó contra la pared y de inmediato, vi a Edward sujetándola de las muñecas.

- VETE - Me gritó -.

De inmediato salí de la casa y corrí como nunca ... Incluso soy capas de decir (aun con mi falta de experiencia), que en ese momento corría más rápido que Jacob.

En segundos llegué a la mansión de los Cullen. Trepé las paredes y entré por la ventana a la antigua habitación de Edward, la cual utilizaba en mis momentos de angustia.

Su aroma me asqueaba e intenté no respirar, pero si eres un vampiro y un humano a la ves, el aire se vuelve esencial para sobrevivir... Ahora me debía conformar con que este era el único lugar en el que estaría tranquila.

Los sollozos de mi mamá captaron mi atención. Ella estaba hablando por primera vez con tía Rose, sobre Edward. Que pena que mamá no sepa lo que él le hace...

E decidido nunca más llamarle ''papá'', ya que me da asco e incluso comienzo a sentir cierta vergüenza por ser su hija.

Además de tener demasiados pensamientos diferenta a la ves, miles de preguntas inundaban mi cabeza, dándome una terrible jaqueca ... ¿Cómo se las habrá ingeniado para ocultar el olor de esa sucia perra? ¿Porqué nos hizo esto? ¿Quien era Sarah y como la conoció? ¿Cuál ...

No pude terminar ni contestar mis preguntas ya que unos pasos bailarines y livianos me hicieron dar un respingo... _Tía Alice_

Abrió la puerta y asomó su pequeña cabecita.

- ¿Se puede? - Preguntó con dulzura -.

No contesté y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Intenté tirarlo abajo para no llorar, ya que no pensaba derramar ni una sola lagrima por ese mediocre de Edward. Me sentí orgullosa al notar que lo estaba logrando.

- Lo vi... - Musitó apenada -.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá? - Le pregunté a penas. Me sentí mejor al saber que tía Alice no me haría repetir lo sucedido -.

- No lo sé.. están indecisos - Su expresión era fría. Se limitó a mirarme y agachó su cabeza - Desean escapar, pero Edward creé que no le conviene del todo.. Ella a pensado en numerosas estrategias, pero ninguna termina a su gusto o no son del agrado de Edward. Han estado así un muy buen rato, siéndote franca, hace unos minutos que e estado bloqueando mi mente para que se calmara el dolor de cabeza que me han dado... Además Bella podría notarlo y tu sabes que eso no sería bueno.

Me limité a asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Unos inaudibles pasos me asustaron repentinamente, haciéndome soltar un jadeo: _Mamá. _Venía para acá y tendría que contarle todo.

- Corre - Susurró Tía Alice -.

Me paré de un saltó y me fui por la ventana. Corrí un poco y luego me detuve para reflexionar ¿Dónde podía ir?.. A mi casa, POR NINGUN MOTIVO. Pensé que podría pasar la noche con Jake... Espero que no le moleste.

Corrí hasta entre los árboles acercándome cada ves más al limite del tratado. Al cruzarlo, sentí que mis pies no eran los que trasladaban a mi cuerpo y mi corazón latió mas fuerte que nunca (contando que mi corazón siempre latía más fuerte de lo normal). Intenté gritar, pero el miedo tapaba la salida del grito y lo único que reaccionaba eran mis dedos, aferrados fuertemente a donde sea que se encontraran.

* * *

_2 Días después..._

**LeahPOV**

Me acababa de volver a mi estado humano. Los pensamientos de Jacob deprimían más que los míos, ya que él estaba imprimado.

Me sentía cansada, quería dormir. Jacob nos tenía rondando por tiempo completo, todo el perímetro en busca de Reneesme... de la cual no había rastro.

Me sentía mal...¡Justo cuando se inició la tregua, ella desaparece!

- Leah, _vuelve ahora _- Gruño Jacob, del cual no tenía idea que estaba detrás de mi -.

Me volteé a mirarle y...

- ¡¿Te podrías conseguir unos pantalones?! - Grité con asco -.

- Leah, no ando de humor para estupideces... VUELVE.

- ¡No! No quiero. Dame un respiro que sea, prometo ser útil en cuanto nos trates como la gente, no como tus sirvientes. - Dije, de la forma más serena posible -.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el descanso? - Esbocé una sonrisa picarona al notar que gané -.

- Danos el día, Jake - Contesté indiferente, luego le di la espalda y comencé a caminar sin apuros por el bosque, hasta llegar a mi casa -.

Subí a mi cuarto y me puse a meditar, devorada por la culpa...¿Estaba siendo muy egoísta?, él era el que nos tenía día y noche buscando y buscando sin encontrar nada, y más encima con sus pensamientos depresivos que ''más animo nos daban''_ [NA: Sarcasmoo!]_

* * *

**_Wiii! _****¡Se están acabando los capítulos!  
¡¡Ya queda poquito para que vean el_ gran final_!! ^.^**

**Muchas gracias x los reviws!!**

**- Mari ! **

**- LiiQanLu**

**- kekké**

**- Angie**

**- Angie**

**- Linda**

**- akina-yami21**

**- Chilli Black**

**¡¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!! :DD**


	15. Descubrimiento

- Danos el día, Jake - Contesté indiferente, luego le di la espalda y comencé a caminar sin apuros por el bosque, hasta llegar a mi casa -.

Subí a mi cuarto y me puse a meditar, devorada por la culpa...¿Estaba siendo muy egoísta?, él era el que nos tenía día y noche buscando y buscando sin encontrar nada, y más encima con sus pensamientos depresivos que ''más animo nos daban''_ [NA: Sarcasmoo!]_

Me tiré sobre la cama y puse la almohada en mi cabeza sin ningún fin previsto. Mi cerebro estaba lavado completamente con _RENEESME, RENEESME, RENEESME _y por supuesto, no pude pensar en otra cosa.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué se escondería por tanto tiempo?

Se suponía que después de hablar conmigo, se iría a su casa, es decir, que se encontraba con Edward o Bella. Según lo que Reneesme le confió a Jacob, ellos se estaban llevando muy mal últimamente...

No quería seguir pensando. Me encontraba exhausta, así que decidí ceder al sueño ...

Me desperté al moverme, debido a que me dolían muchísimo los hombros ya que me había quedado dormida con los brazos encima de mi cabeza. Me estiré y me sonaron unos cuantos huesos. Después, fui al baño y me mojé el rostro para despertarme, arreglé mi cabello y me cambié de ropa.

Bajé las escaleras a zancadas y al llegar a la cocina me senté en la mesa a desayunar, en frente de Seth.

- Buenos días - Saludé -.

Mamá y Seth me devolvieron el saludo. Seth se veía más animado que de costumbre.

- ¿Algo nuevo? - Le pregunté a Seth -.

- Noo - Respondió sin evitar sonreír. Se le notaba mucho que mentía -.

- Raro - Mascullé -.

No me respondió y el desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, Seth ya había terminado de comer y se disponía a salir.

- Mamá, voy a ver a Chloe. Vuelvo a la cena.

Sue asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación.

Esperé a que Seth saliera de la casa para poder seguirlo.

- Mamá, se me a olvidado decirle algo a Seth... De inmediato vuelvo - Le avisé en cuanto oí a la puerta de la entrada cerrarse -.

Corrí y salí de la casa, encontrándolo no muy lejos mío.

- ¡Hey! ¡Enano! – Grité. No me contestó y solo se detuvo y se volteó a mirarme con la típica carita ''¬¬'' - ¿Qué ocurrió ayer cuando yo me fui?

Desvió su vista al suelo y respondió vacilante:

- Chloe - Se limitó a contestar, sin poder evitar la sonrisa babosa -.

- Idiotonto... ¿Qué ocurre con Chloe? - Le pregunté sin mucha paciencia -.

- Los ancianos han aprobado convertirla en licántropo.

La felicidad me hizo levantar las comisuras de mis labios, obligándome a no evitar la sonrisa ... _Ya no estaría sola. Ya no sería la única licantropía hembra_

- Que bien - Me limité a contestarle, aun sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro - Que tengas un buen día - Agregué -.

Luego me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

- ¿Qué harás hoy?

- Iré a ver a Alice - Le contesté sin mirarlo - ...Solo para, ayudar más a Jake. Le prometí ser útil. Además, tengo unas cuantas dudas.

- Mmm... vale.

Seguí mi paso hasta el bosque. Amarré mis prendas a mi pierna y entré en fase, para poder ir más rápido.

* * *

**BellaPOV**

El estupido ''baño termal'' de Alice no me servía. Mis nervios seguían de punta y me encontraba terriblemente ahogada en la angustia. Es más, me hacía peor estar en una ducha con pétalos y aromas ... era tan romántico que me recordaba a Edward.

Era de lo peor no tener idea que le ocurría, ni tener razones para pelear tanto, ni para estar tan alterados, ..¡ni nada!

Sentí que la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abría... Perfecto, si entraban al baño me verían desnuda.

Me percaté que, además del olor de Alice, estaba ese olor horrendo de ... de... _un licántropo._

- ¿Dónde está Reneesme? - Preguntó una voz femenina, dura y tristona..¿Leah?¿Qué hacía ella aquí? - ¿Acaso nadie aquí hace nada para encontrarla?

- ¡Claro que sí! - Se defendió Alice, sonando un poco irritada -.

- ¿Entonces porqué no está? ¿No era que con tu súper-don veías el futuro?

- Sí, pero es difícil por 2 razones: Primero, Bella no tiene ni idea de que Nessie desapareció, solo yo y Jasper. Segundo, esa perra tiene demasiada información sobre_ todo_, conoce cada cualidad de los Cullen y más encima mis poderes y las debilidades de estos, por lo que en cada acción que realiza lo tiene en cuenta... Maldito seas, Edward - Agregó para sus adentros lo último-. Ella es cuidadosa e inteligente, una enorme amenaza para nosotros. Sabe que la persigo, por lo que se esconde en La Plush para que no la vea, y cambia de escondite a diario.

- Espera, espera, espera, antes de que continúes... ¿Quién es esa tal ''perra''?

- ...Ohh, no tenía idea que no sabías.

- ¿No saber qué?

- Edward tiene una amante - ¿QUÉ? ¡NI YO LO SAVÍA! Excelente, era cosa de tomar un baño en el cuarto de Alice para saber que mi esposo me engaña con una tipa que rapto a mi hija... ¡Sabía que ocurriría esto! ¡Lo sospechaba! ..._Edward, hijo de... _-.

El silenció inundó la habitación por unos segundos... Supuse que Leah quedó con cara de ''¿WTF?''

* * *

**¡¡Les debo una enormísima disculpa por la tardanza del capitulo!! ¡No me echen la culpa a mí, si no a la serie _Death Note_, la cual no podría estar más buena! ^-^'  
Sí, esta serie me encantó y me vicié por completo. Me quedaba viendo los videos por youtube y me consumía todo mi tiempo en el cp..._¡sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!_**

**Ok, al igual de que debo mil disculpas, ..¡¡debo mil gracias!! Wiii, gracias a los reviws:**

**- Mari !**

**- CamyBlack**

**- akina-yamy21**

**- ninnia depp**

**- LiinQaLu**

**- Linda **

**- miss cullen**

**Hablando de reviws ... ¡Tan solo me faltan unos cuantos para llegar a los 100! *Danieka20 llorando de emoción y akina-yamy21 le pasa un pañuelo* xD  
También, durante el tiempo que no subí cap, me llegaron varios e-mails notificando que me habían agregado a su lista de favoritos...¡y fueron varias! También pusieron muchas alertas a la fic y a mi usuario ... ¡Soy capas de decir que ni Dios tiene idea de cuan feliz soy! :DD**

**¡GRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIAAAAAS!**


	16. Peligro

- Edward tiene una amante - ¿QUÉ? ¡NI YO LO SAVÍA! Excelente, era cosa de tomar un baño en el cuarto de Alice para saber que mi esposo me engaña con una tipa que rapto a mi hija... ¡Sabía que ocurriría esto! ¡Lo sospechaba! ..._Edward, hijo de... _-.

El silenció inundó la habitación por unos segundos... Supuse que Leah quedó con cara de ''¿WTF?''

..¿Cómo Edward me podía hacer esto? Sé que últimamente hemos peleado mucho, pero son solo desilusiones..¿No? Además, siempre tuve en cuenta que nos queríamos demasiado como para que unas tontas peleas acabaran nuestra relación. Además ..¿Qué se supone que aré el resto de mi eternidad sin él? ¡Si hasta me robó a mi hija!

¡Ohh, NO! ¡¡Pobre de mi Reneesme!! ¡¿Cómo la pudo poner en tal riesgo?! y..¿¿Qué mierda le pasa en la cabeza a ese imbecil ?? Agg... Si es que me lo encuentro, el mundo conocerá Edward como el ''vampiro deforme en estado vegetal''. Ya va a ver.

- Increíble - Dijo Leah vacilante, después de largos segundos de meditación -..., pero ¿Tu sabes desde cuando está perdida ?

- Mmmm... supongo.

- ¿Supones?

- Sí, es que hace unos días Ness llegó a casa y solo yo noté su presencia. Estaba escondida en la antigua habitación de Edward, en medio de la oscuridad. No lloraba pero estaba terriblemente apenada, y me contó lo que le ocurría. Supuse que debió haber visto a Edward y a la tipeja esa, en su casa cuando llegó.. Al menos eso fue lo que predijo mi cabeza. Luego planearon diversos planes sin sentido y siempre los cambiaban, produciéndome jaqueca ... - Suspiró y se quedó en silencio. Como nadie siguió hablando, prosiguió: - Desde que Reneesme desapareció, no la e podido ver ni a ella ni a la otra tipa.

- ¿Y Edward?

- Ahh.. Sí, le e visto.. Pero e llegado a pensar que estoy loca, ya que lo veo en lugares muy raros. Aller lo vi en una playa... Bueno, tu sabes, con el sol los vampiros brillan y todo eso.

* * *

**SethPOV**

- Hey, Seth ¿En que se supone que anda la linda de tu hermana?

- Ñam .. Con Alice.. Ñam - Contesté mientras masticaba el sándwich -.

Jake bufó.

- Y ahora en que se estará metiendo .. - Masculló para si mismo -.

- Ñam.. Leah... Ñam.. se.. Ñam.. está .. Ñam...

- Traga de una ves..

De inmediato traque el pan entero... _Yummy_

- Amm .. Decía: Leah se está demorando mucho.

- Lo dudo.. - Musitó olisqueando el aire con su nariz - Uhh.. y está irritada.

Me paré de un salto y corrí a la cocina. Mientras abría la ventana, alguien tocó la puerta.

- Jake, sé que Seth está allí... ¿Qué no sabes que ese pendejo tiene que estar en casa a las 11? - Gritó irritada - Seth ¡Ven!

Al fin y al cabo no cabía por la ventana, así que saque media pierna que había metido por la ventana y volví a la sala donde estaban Jacob y Leah.

- No valía la pena escapar... - musitó Leah -.

- Naahh, no estaba intentando escapar ... - Leah enarcó un ceja - Emm .. bueno, solo me quedé atorado en la ventana...

Leah abría la boca para contestar, cuando Jacob la calló:

- ¿Qué hacías donde Alice?

- Larga historia. Seth, vete a casa.

- Noopi

- Seth - Dijo más duramente-.

- Noooopi

- SETH

- Nooo ¡No quieeerooo!

- QUE TE LARGUES.

- Agg - Sabía que los pucheros no servían con Leah, así que me marché -.

Cerca de casa, divisé a una persona caminando hacia mi. No le podía ver el rostro por culpa de la oscuridad, pero según su figura era delgada, pequeña, tenía pelo largo, también era.... _¡¡Chloe!! _

_- S_eth, te estaba esperando, yo..

- Hola - Le interrumpí._ (..._Hora de ''hacerse el lindo'')Dijo una vocecita en mi mente-.

- Hola - Saludó - Mmm.. Seth, yo te ... - Le volví a interrumpir, pero esta ves con un dulce beso -.

- Listo .. ¿Decías?

- _Seeeeth -_ Musitó desconcertada y me abrasó hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho -.

- ¿Lista para mañana? - Pregunté poniendo otro tema -.

- Sipirili - Contestó con ánimo -. Hey, te tenía que decir que Sam te andaba buscando para darte algunas indicaciones.

- Ok, pero primero te llevo a tu casa.

- Nop, voy contigo

- Como quieras ... Tu mamá te va a matar a ti y Leah me matará a mi, qué importancia tiene ¿No? - Dije con sarcasmo -.

- Exacto - Respondió sin hacer caso al sarcasmo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque -.

- Ahora date vuelta - Le pedí en cuanto nos adentramos en el bosque -.

- Oh.. Claro..

En cuanto se volteó, me trasformé de inmediato, y a los segundos ya estaba convertido en el enorme lobito rubio de siempre.

- Eres adorable - Musitó. Yo negué con la cabeza -.

Se subió en mi lomo y abrazó mi cuello fuertemente para no caerse.

- Lista - Al decir eso, yo comencé a correr, no tan rápido como de costumbre por si acaso se caía -.

Al llegar a la punta de la montaña más alejada de Forks, me detuve y dejé que Chloe se bajara.

Sam no tardó en aparecerse con Paul y Jared a su espalda.

- _¿Y jacob?_ - Preguntó Paul -.

- _Se quedó hablando con Leah. Fue donde Alice y supongo que tiene información._

_- ¿Tu no sabes nada?_

_- No, Leah me echó._

_- Esa ... _

_- Déjala, llegarán luego_ - Interrumpió Sam -, _e mandado a llamarlos con Quil._

_- ¡SETH, LLEVA A CHLOE A SU CASA! **AHORA - **_Gritó Leah derrepente -.

- ¿Qué? ¿Leah? ¿Dónde ...

- _Seth, corre peligro..¡RÁPIDO! -_ De inmediato, pase por debajo de las piernas de Chloe y ya estaba en mi lomo mientras yo corría hacia su casa -.

_- ¿¿Qué ocurre Leah?? -_ Consultó Jared -.

_- Hay una tipa que raptó a Reneesme..¡La hemos encontrado! Pero no todo va como esperábamos..._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? -_ Preguntó Sam -.

_- Después los detalles, por ahora quédense alerta._

_- ¿Y Jacob? -_ Preguntó derrepente la vocecita de Quil -.

-_ Está herido._

* * *

**_Gracias _**_Gracias** Gracias **Gracias** Gracias ! **! **!  
**_**Sí ,esta ves partí por los reviws :P jejeje  
Agradesco a:**

- **Chilli Black**

**- Akina-yami21**

**- Mari ! **

**- diddi . snow (disculpa por poner el nombre separado, es que no aparecía! o_o)**

**- ninnia depp**

**- Linda**

**- LiiQanLu**

**- ALLISON MARIE CULLEN**

**Disculpen si es que a veces me demoro :(  
Hay veces que no tengo tiempo para nada, pero sé que más de alguna debe entender *-***


	17. Encontrado

_- ¿Y Jacob? -_ Preguntó derrepente la vocecita de Quil -.

-_ Está herido._

_- Leah, quédate donde estás y protege a Jacob. Nosotros llegaremos en cosa de segundo. Seth, lleva a Chloe a su casa y luego vuelve. -_ Ordenó Sam -.

-_ Aré lo que pueda_ - Contestó Leah con un hilo de vos -.

- _Yo .. eem.. Me daré prisa._

Corrí y corrí a todo lo que mis patas daban, e incluso a veces olvidaba que llevaba a Chloe en mi espalda. Esta no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, y ni una palabra había salido de su boca esta noche.

Cuando llegué al patio trasero de mi casa volví a mi estado humano y tomé a Chloe de la mano y comencé a correr.

- ¡EHH! ¡Seth, tus pantalones! - Chilló mientras intentaba soltar mi mano de la suya para taparse los ojos -.

- Disculpa, disculpa - Le dije y desamarré mis pantalones para ponérmelos -.

- Bien Seth, ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

-Poco tiempo, larga historia. Prometo que te cuento todo mañana...

La tomé en brazos para poder llevarla e ir más rápido. Llegamos a su casa y la dejé en la puerta.

- Por ningún motivo salgas de aquí hasta que yo vuelva - Le ordené -. Te quiero - Susurré y le besé la frente -.

Ella no contestó y entró a su casa sin protestar: Significaba que no estaba de acuerdo, aun así, ella tenía presente que era mi obligación.

* * *

**JacobPOV **_(NA: ¡Siii!¡Jake vuelveee! :P)_

Me encontraba en una vieja casita pequeña de madera, la cual no tenía idea como podía no derrumbarse con lo destrozada y podrida que estaba.

Yo estaba herido, y mucho. Mi cuello desgarrado ardía sin piedad y el dolor no me permitía ni si quiera tragar saliva.

La sanguijuela rubia sabía que yo era fuerte, por eso me atacó primero... .... ¿Cómo? Pues claro, Eddy Cullen-gay estaba con ella.

No me cabe en la cabeza como pudo convertir a Bella en algo asqueroso solo para quedarse con ella y luego dejarla, peor aun, raptó a su propia hija y la dejó en las peores condiciones que abría imaginado. Sí, solo la vi por unos segundos, pero me dolió cada célula de mi cuerpo al verla de esa forma: Sucia, llena de tierra y las muñecas ensangrentadas debido a que las cuerdas que la colgaban de un pino estaban muy apretadas. También tenía los ojos cerrados, francamente, no sabía si estaba dormida o inconciente.

Gracias a Dios, Leah logró huir... Solo queda esperar por nuestro rescate.

Intenté mover mis brazos, pero no me reaccionaron debido a lo heridos que estaban ... Hubiese sido muy divertido atacarlos. Mas que divertido, hubiese sido justo, ya que cada ves que mis heridas estaban por sanar ellos las abrían de nuevo con sus garras y dientes.

- Ya vienen - Le oí decir a Edward _...¡Aleluya! -_.

- Edward, amor, - Comenzó a responderle una vos femenina. Sonaba con ira, pero intentaba serenarla - **tenemos** que irnos ya. E echo lo posible por quedarnos, pero tu mismo sabes que es imposible. Además, ¿Para qué quieres quedarte? ¿Crees que Bella te perdonará? Ella ya debe saber de todo esto.

- Pero si huimos...

- Nada de ''peros'' - Interrumpió -, irse es la mejor opción en este momento... Pero tiene que ser ahora.

- ¿Y Reneesme?

- No importa si dejamos a tu hija, no podrán hacernos nada si nos marchamos.

Asistió y se largaron. Sus presencias ya no estaban aquí y el silencio inundó la pequeña casita de madera. Mis hombros se relajaron y cerré mis ojos para descansar... Pronto estaría recuperado e iría junto a Ness y le ....

CRACK

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y vi la pared de madera destrozada por unos enormes lobos que gruñían desgarrando su garganta. Hubieran provocado terror a cualquiera, en cambio, en mi provocaron cosquillas en las mejillas, haciéndome sonreír.

Embry y Jared se quedaron conmigo mientras los demás se adentraban en la casa. Debieron haber ido a buscar a Nessie, ya que al entrar más adentro de la casa se llegaba a una habitación sin pared, la cual daba con el bosque y el árbol en el que estaba colgada Nessie.

- Gracias - Susurré con un hilo de voz y sentí mis músculos caer derrotados -.

* * *

**Agg... me e demorado mucho, lo sé. Sinceramente, no sé que bicho tienen los profesores en la cabeza como para llenarnos todos los días de la semana con pruebas y pruebas y más y más pruebas ¡Y eso que en cosa de semanas llegan las vacaciones! ¬¬**

**Como sea, disculpen. Siempre me vengo a quejar aquí en fanfic y ya es hora de que me calle :x**

**Como siempre, agradezco mucho muchísimo a la liinda gente que se toma el tiempo de leer la fic y dejar reviws:**

**- Linda**

**- akina-yami21**

**- diddi . snow**

**- ninnia depp**

**- Chilli Black**

**- LiiQanLu**

**Gente, la fic se alimenta de reviws y e estado alargando mucho la fic, solo para ustedes ^-^  
¡Espero sus reviws! (El capitulo anterior tubo poquitos)**

**Ah.. y sobre lo de ''alargar la fic'', si alguien quiere aportar ideas, pues bienvenidas sean (:**

**REVIWS . REVIWS . REVIWS**


	18. Despertar

- Gracias - Susurré con un hilo de voz y sentí mis músculos caer derrotados -.

* * *

Sería extraño decir esto, pero tenía frío... y mucho, hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo sentía. También estaba oscuro y no lograba ver absolutamente nada, hasta que un destello rojizo ilumino el opaco lugar. Ya no estaba oscuro, ahora estaba todo rojo. La luz rojiza encendió toda una habitación dejando a la vista un montón de muebles y decoraciones muy finas de estilo gótico. Mi gran duda en ese momento era saber de donde provenía la extraña luz color rojo que ilumino todo el lugar.

Di un respingo al darme cuenta que una mujer de pelo brillante estaba arrodillada frente de mi, dándome la espalda. Ella finísimo Llevaba un vestido blanco, tan largo como un vestido de bodas, y su pelo estaba recogido de un costado por una preciosa rosa blanca. Me arrodillé junto a ella y esta se volteo un Mirarme. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y estaban asustados. Al verme me abrazó fuertemente.

- Reneesme - Le susurré dulcemente - Tranquila, estoy junto a ti, ¿Qué ocurre?

- E-Ella ... - Masculló con un sonido apenas audible -.

- ¿Quién? ¿Sara? Esa perra ya se fue, no tienes de que preocuparte, siempre estaré contigo.

- ¡Noo! ¡No siempre! Me iré - Grito y comenzó a llorar aun más -.

- ¡Ness! ¿¿Qué diablos te ocurre??

- ¡Me ire Jacob, me ire! ¡YA NO ESTARÉ AQUÍ!

Reneesme me empujo y se liberó de mis brazos. Comenzó a correr y con cada paso que daba, aparecía una baldosa que conformaba un camino aparentemente infinito. Derrepente, se detuvo por unos segundos, quedándose estática. Dio un paso pequeño, y en ves de hacer aparecer una baldosa, apareció una puerta de madera gruesa gigante y con un montón de dibujos tallados y unas finas decoraciones doradas. Ella la abrió lentamente, entro y luego se volteo y me miró, pero no era Reneesme: Era un esqueleto con su mismo cabello y vestido, que me miraba con angustia. El esqueleto me estiro la mano y en ese momento yo corrí donde ella, pero en cuanto llegué, la puerta se cerro de un portazo en mi cara. Comencé a sentir un vacío en mi pecho que se hundía tan abajo como si lo estuviese chupando un hoyo negro.

_.. Y abrí los ojos .._

- ¡Oh! Disculpa, Jacob ¿Te desperté? - Dijo Billy entrando con la bandeja del desayuno - Hoy está corriendo mucho viento ¡Mira como se cierran las puertas solo con tener una sola ventana abierta allá abajo!

- No te preocupes - mascullé metido adentro de las sabanas de mi cama - si me das unos minutitos más para dormir seré feliz.

- Como digas, hijo - Contesto dejando la bandeja en una mesita -. En fin, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bastante mejor, ya no tengo ningún dolor.

- Que bien, - dijo con una sonrisa y suspiró con alivio - no se que haría si te perdiera.

- Eso no ocurrirá por ahora - Me levante de la cama y lo abrasé -.

* * *

- ¡Eh, Jake! Que bien que estés mejor - dijo la vos de Sam a mis espaldas -.

- ¡Sam! ¡Muchas gracias por lo de ayer! No sé que me habría pasado si no hubiesen aparecido - exclamé en cuanto me di vuelta y me tope con Sam y Quil -.

- Agradéceselo un Leah, ella nos dio el aviso - Contesto Quil -.

- Entonces me iré a pasar por su casa en un rato más ... Ahh, y por cierto ¿Qué ocurrió con Nessie?

- Alice llegó y se la llevo de inmediato, también pidió que llamáramos a Carlisle. No sabemos mas que eso. Será mejor que te pases a ver el culebrón que debe haber por allá.

- Será mejor que no te lo tomes tan a broma, Quil - Le advirtió Sam -. Esto es fuerte para Jacob.

- .. Como digas - Musito Quil -.

- Será mejor que me pase por la casa de los Cullen. Gracias chicos, adiós.

Partí corriendo como nunca a la casa de Nessie. Jamás había sentido tanta desesperación por querer verla.

Me sentía lento por culpa de las ansias, así que me trasformé en lobo y llegué en menos de un minuto.

Alicia Estaba sentada en un escalón de la entrada mirando los árboles con desinterés. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión en especial.

- ¡Oh! Perrito, ven. Me hace falta tu pelaje peludo para consolarme - Me dijo con un hilo de voz -.

Me acerqué a ella y puse mi cabezota sobre sus piernas. **Que quede claro que esto solo lo Hacía por lastima ¬ ¬ **_[NA: Como digas, Jake, como digas * sarcasmo *]_

- Gracias - dijo en un suspiro y me abrazó el cuello - Por alguna razón me das paz Cuando el mundo esta vuelto al revés ... - Arrugó su nariz al percibir mi olor - Debo admitir, Que Aunque huelas a perro mojado, tu pelaje es muy suave - Luego acomodo su cabeza enzima de la mía, como si yo fuese una almohada.

Estornude.

- AAAAH! Estupido Perro - Me gritó después de que el estornudo la asusto -. Mejor quédate quieto .. ¿Ok? Sé que quieres ir a ver a Nessie, pero te aseguro que te dolerá la cabeza en cuanto pongas un pie dentro de esa casa. Hagamos un trato: Como tu me das tranquilidad, quédate conmigo un rato y yo te contaré todo lo qué ocurrió ayer después de que Edward se marchó. Después te traeré a Nessie para acá, cosa que no tengas que entrar a esa casa de locos .. ¿Vale?

Asistí con la cabeza.

- Bueno, te cuento: Cuando llegue a la casucha esa, Jared me contó todo lo que había ocurrido mientras Sam y Paul te iban a dejar a tu casa. El resto de la manada se había quedado haciendo guardia por si Sarah y Edward volvían, aunque no lo hicieron. Claro que antes, había ido a buscar a Nessie, la cual estaba dormida. Cuando llegó Sam le pedí que algún lobito de los suyos fuese a buscar a Carlisle. Cuando este llegó, la reviso completamente y que vio que simplemente tenía heridas superficiales y simples, nada grave. En estos Momentos Nessie se encuentra como nueva ... ¿Cómo? Pues ¡Porque e ingeniado un remedio para semi-vampiros! - Dijo lo último como si fuera una comerciante que intenta hacerle publicidad a algo -.

Miré con la cara de duda, y ella me respondió:

- Ponzoña - Contesto con orgullo. Yo bufé -. Como su cuerpo no produce ponzoña, la que tuve que morder - Continuo con un aire de vergüenza - ..., pero bueno, ¡Funcionó! Sus heridas se curaron en pocos minutos y quedó como nueva.

Me aleje de ella y le gruñí. Se me revolvía el estomago de solo pensar que la mordieron... Agg, que asco.

- ¡Hay, estaba cómoda! ¿Por qué te moviste? - Se quejó. Alice No estaba tomando enserio nada sobre lo de Nessie, Edward y _La Perra_ -.

La ignoré y comencé subir los escalones de la entraba para asomarme por la puerta.

- ¡Alto ahí, Chucho! Los perros no entran a la casa. - Me gritó, pero yo la seguí ignorando y seguí caminando sin prisa alguna -. ¡Alto, ALTO! ¡No entres! ¡Vas a provocar un escándalo! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO PERRO SARNOSO! - Siguió Intentando - Ahh, ¡Espera! No te e contado lo qué ocurrió después con Bella... - Se me pararon las orejotas, me quedé sin moverme, y ni me di cuenta cuando ya estaba a su lado para escucharla -. Buen perro, buen perro - dijo acariciándome la cabeza. Moví la cabeza para liberarme de su mano y luego la intenté morder, pero la chupasangre corrió su mano antes de que yo la pudiese alcanzar - Más rápido para la próxima... - Se Burló -.

Por primera ves me sentí más como un perro que como un hombre lobo. Quería ser yo, no un animal. Poder expresarme y. ..-

- ¡Jacob, tápate! ¿¿QUIERES?? - Chilló horrorizada -.

- ¿Qué? - Dije. No comprendía nada... Espera... ¿Yo dije eso? -.

- por favor, POR FAVOR ve detrás de ese árbol y yo te traigo algo de ropa - Subió las escaleras y se adentro en la casa -.

Ahh... Ahora ya lo entendía todo... ESTABA DESNUDO, me había vuelto a mi estado humano.

Alice ya había vuelto en cosa de segundos:

- Aquí tienes - dijo extendiéndome unos pantalones de color azul, mientras se tapaba los ojos -.

- Gracias - Mascullé, evitando nombrar el detalle del asqueroso olor de Edward impregnado a la prenda - ... Y bien ¿Qué ocurrió con Bella?

* * *

**Hola gente liinda!  
¿Como están? Por mi parte yo estoy muuuy bien, pues e salido de clases y ahora si puedo dedicarme más a la fic. Sé que me e demorado más que en cualquier otro capitulo y pido por favor que me disculpen. Las quiero muchísimo! Sin ustedes la fic no sería nada... ¡Lo e dicho durante toda la historia y les aseguro que no me voy a cansar! ^^ Estaría más que fascinada con la idea de vivir dentro de fanfic, pero desgraciadamente existe una vida en un mundo real la cual me tiene muy ocupada... Pero bueno ¡YA NO MÁS! Salí de vacaciones y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Ya e terminado todos mis exámenes y me e eximido de 1. (A todo esto, los EXAMENES fueron la causa de mi demora con el cap. Es primer año que me tocan en mi colegio y bueeno, quería tener una ''buena primera ves'' estudiando mucho y todo)**

**Ah! por cierto... Si encuentran algunas frases incoherentes mientras leen o mayúsculas en medio de una oración, me avisan en por reviws, ¡Por favor! Se debe a que tenía el traductor puesto y desordenó las palabras de la fic (incluso, cuando escribía ''Alice'' me lo cambiaba por ''Naciones Unidas'' O__O'). E intentado arreglar dicho problema, pero no sé si se me a pasado alguna que otra palabrilla.**

**Agradezco sus reviws como siempre:**

**- Mari !**

**- akina-yami21**

**- Jane Meangirl**

**- Chilli Black**

**- Linda**

**- LiiQanLu**

**- LiahDragga**

**- diddi . snow**

**¡GRAAACIAAAAS! :DD**

**Bueno, subiré el próximo capitulo lo más pronto que pueda!  
Un beso!  
Se me cuidan!  
Byee..!**

**_¿Reviw?_**


End file.
